Distance
by kajegaje
Summary: Tentang Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Tentang Kim Jongin dan Jung Soojung. Tentang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Tentang Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo. Ketika rasa berbatas jarak, ketika rasa berbatas peka, ketika rasa berbatas logika. Bagaimana jadinya ia nantinya? (EXO - Kaisoo Hunhan Chanbaek - Chaptered - GS)
1. Pamit

_Special made for my latest birthday gift to me who got older few weeks ago._

 _Special made for all of you who has patiently waiting for me to post again(?)._

 _Special made for anyone who loves Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo to be one and only Kaisoo._

 _This is special made, in order to distract my self for being so stressed out because I can't attend Phantasia (kekeke, I'm snsd's fanboy to btw), and any other reasons that I couldn't explain._

 _I hope I made it well and you like it. Please, if you like his story, show it by giving me review after read this story, thank you._

*Ada yang gak paham apa yang diomongin di atas? Nanti kaje tulis translatenya di akhir cerita, ya. :)*

 _This is it, my special gift for me and everyone..._

" _ **Distance"**_

 _(Starring EXO and other casts)_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin melempar buku catatannya ke atas meja belajarnya dengan kasar. Emosinya memuncak dengan cepat setelah baru lima menit lalu ia sukses dicurigai lagi oleh sang kekasih. Ternyata punya kekasih yang cemburuan itu cukup menyiksa dan Jongin mulai merasa gila karenanya.

"Lagi?"

Suara merdu khas seorang gadis menghampiri telinga panas milik Jongin yang sekarang mulai jadi dingin secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya isi kepala Soojung. Kenapa dia tidak bisa sekali saja berhenti mencurigaiku berselingkuh?"

Sang gadis yang datang dengan membawa secangkir coklat panas dan beberapa camilan untuk teman belajarnya dan juga Jongin pun meloloskan tawa cantiknya.

"Mungkin dia terlalu mencintaimu, Jong. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang begitu selama ini?"

Jongin mengusak kepala belakangnya kasar lalu dengan terburu-buru meminum coklat panas yang dibawa sang gadis.

"Jong, itu—"

"AW! PANAS!"

Ringisan geli terlukis di wajah kedua insan tersebut yang kini sedang saling menatap satu sama lain seolah menunggu penjelasan. "Kukira ini milikku!" protes sang lelaki.

"Kau tidak dengar suara blender? _Choco blend_ milikmu sedang diproses, Jongin. Lagipula, sejak kapan minuman kesukaanmu kutempatkan di cangkir Pororoku?" balas sang gadis.

Dengan tampang polosnya, Jongin menilik ke arah cangkir berisi coklat panas yang ia letakkan di samping buku catatannya. Benar juga, sejak kapan Kyungsoo merelakan cangkir kesayangannya untuk diisi minuman kesukaan Jongin?

"Soojung benar-benar sudah membuat otakmu setengah miring, ya?" goda Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman kesukaan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil tetap mengecap lidahnya yang sempat mati rasa karena sudah mencicipi coklat panas tanpa lebih dulu didinginkan. Soojung memang selalu membuat otaknya jadi setengah miring sejak dulu. Entah itu karena wajahnya yang benar-benar cantik dan sangat tidak bisa disia-siakan untuk tidak dijadikan kekasih, perilaku Soojung dulu yang masih sangat menggemaskan, atau karena belakangan ini gadis yang sudah ia pacari sejak tingkat dua di SMA itu mulai berubah menjadi membingungkan.

Jongin adalah satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki di SOPA yang terpesona oleh Soojung baik secara fisik maupun sifat. Entah beruntung atau mungkin saat ini Jongin akan menyebut ini kesialan, tapi saat itu adalah Jongin yang akhirnya menjadi pemenang hati Soojung setelah sekian banyak laki-laki mengusahakannya. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan spesial, nyatanya tidak membuat Jongin benar-benar merasa bahagia. Saat awal menjalin hubungan, ia benar-benar serius menyayangi Soojung. Jongin masih sangat kagum atas sifat Soojung dan juga bersyukur karena gadis cantik pujaan seluruh lelaki itu kini miliknya seorang. Tapi seperti kata pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa semua orang bisa berubah, begitupun dengan Soojung yang berubah menjadi pribadi baru yang membuat Jongin benar-benar hampir _gila_.

Dimulai enam bulan lalu ketika seluruh siswa-siswi tingkat akhir SOPA dinyatakan lulus dan berhak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Soojung yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika dan tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya itu pun berpisah dengan Jongin yang diterima di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul, _Chung Ang University_. Satu setengah bulan menjalani LDR, Jongin sudah dikagetkan dengan telepon tiba-tiba bernada amarah dari Soojung saat dirinya sedang ada tutorial bersama teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Saat itu Soojung bilang dia khawatir karena Jongin tidak membalas pesannya sejak semalam (waktu USA saat itu: 5 pagi, waktu Seoul: 6 sore). Jongin sampai harus meminta maaf dan meminta waktu hingga lima belas menit lamanya hanya untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan saat ini sedang belajar bersama teman-teman barunya.

Tiga bulan menjalani LDR rupanya tak membuat sifat curiga Soojung hilang. Walau tiap kali menelpon Jongin, pemuda itu selalu menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi, tapi itu tak sedikitpun membantu Soojung untuk _pulih_ dari sifat _overprotektif_ nya. Bahkan baru-baru ini, hanya karena sebuah foto yang Jongin _upload_ di media sosialnya, Soojung mendiamkannya dua minggu. Jongin meng- _upload_ fotonya bersama teman-teman satu timnya yang mayoritas adalah perempuan dan kebetulan tak ada di antara mereka yang tidak cantik. Entah bagaimana, tapi Jongin benar-benar harus bersyukur setengah hidup karena dari sekian banyak gadis yang kuliah di Seoul, ia harus satu tim dengan lima gadis cantik dari total delapan orang anggota timnya. Dan salah satu gadis yang jadi kekhawatiran Soojung adalah sang tuan rumah yang sedang Jongin kunjungi hari ini.

"Minumlah. Mungkin kau bisa merasa baikan,"

Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik yang punya ciri khas unik yakni bibir berbentuk hati dan dua matanya yang bulat itu adalah salah satu dari lima gadis yang jadi sumber kekhawatiran Soojung. Berdalih bahwa Jongin punya segala kharisma untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis, Soojung selalu melarang Jongin berhubungan akrab dengan gadis-gadis lain selain dirinya dan sang kakak. Yang tidak Soojung tahu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah tetangga saat kecil selama tujuh tahun, lalu berpisah SMP (hanya beda sekolah, tapi tetap bertetangga) dan akhirnya mereka (benar-benar) harus berpisah saat SMA; Kyungsoo pindah ke Jepang untuk sementara mengikuti ayahnya. Jadi, mana bisa begitu saja Jongin menuruti permintaan sang kekasih untuk menjauhi sahabatnya sendiri? Mungkin jika hanya harus tidak akrab dengan Suzy, lalu Nayoung, Wendy, Jeonghan dan juga Luhan, Jongin bisa menurutinya. Toh pada kenyataannya kelima gadis yang Soojung khawatirkan sudah punya pasangan masing-masing.

"Kau memang terbaik, Kyung."

"Kau baru tahu? Setelah sekian lama? Terlambat sekali, Jong!"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Jongin setelah menyesap minuman kesukaannya yang selalu ia pesan setiap kali ia menginap di rumah Kyungsoo setelah belajar gila-gilaan. Masuk di fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Chung Ang tidak semudah bayangan orang-orang. Jadilah Jongin selalu siap siaga untuk botak tiap kali ada kuis dadakan dari dosen-dosennya. Beruntung, otaknya kadang bisa diajak kerjasama dan yang paling penting selalu ada Kyungsoo disampingnya, membantunya.

"Aku benar-benar lelah,"

"Dengan materi anatomi?"

"Dengan Soojung," jawab Jongin tegas. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya selama beberapa menit dan kemudian meletakkannya kembali, "besok lusa kita libur, kan?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membaca catatan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali lalu menoleh, menatap sang lawan bicara. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan terbang ke New York. Aku baru saja pesan tiket pulang pergi."

Pernyataan Jongin sukses membuat gadis cantik penyuka kartun Pororo itu tersedak coklat hangat buatannya sendiri. "Kau—apa?"

"Eii, jangan terkejut begitu. Ini kan bukan hal gila,"

"Bagian mananya yang kau sebut bukan hal gila, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan jidat Jongin. "Kau pikir jarak Korea – Amerika itu seperti Busan ke Seoul?"

"Jika kau sangat mencintai seseorang lalu mulai merasa gerah karena kelakuannya yang berubah jadi menyebalkan, kau akan memaklumi tindakanku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak akan terbang kesana hanya untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dan pacarmu itu, kan?"

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya cepat dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang cerdas! Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Padahal aku kan belum bilang."

"Kau sudah memberi kode padaku, bodoh!"

Jongin mengusap kepala belakangnya yang baru saja kena pukul oleh Kyungsoo. "Jangan memukuliku terus, nanti aku cepat bodoh!"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh dari lama!"

"Tapi setidaknya, aku lulus dua peringkat di atasmu saat SD!"

"Itu karena kau beruntung!"

"Enak saja!"

Beginilah keadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo jika mereka sudah membahas masa kecil mereka yang penuh persaingan. Walau menyebut diri mereka adalah teman masa kecil, tapi tetap saja hidup keduanya tidak pernah lepas dari persaingan. Jongin yang tidak pernah mau kalah dari Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah ingin dikalahkan Jongin.

"Sudahlah! Berdebat denganmu itu memang tidak pernah selesai!" ujar Jongin menyerah.

"Karena aku memang benar!"

"Terserah~"

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir coklat hangatnya dan menepuk pundak Jongin. "Tapi... kau serius?"

Jongin mendongak dan menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan tegas. "Apapun untuk membebaskanku dari perasaan terkurung ini."

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"Aku mencintai Soojung yang menggemaskan dan ramah pada banyak orang, bukan Soojung yang menyebalkan dan penuh curiga pada semua gadis."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. "Percintaan memang rumit, ya?"

"Sayangnya begitu. Dan aku akan memilih untuk mengakhiri kerumitan percintaanku sebelum akhirnya ada pihak yang tersakiti lebih jauh."

.

.

Hari ini langit New York cukup mendung. Harusnya, Soojung masih bergumul dengan kasur dan selimut tercintanya yang jarang ia tinggalkan saat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat begini. Namun, demi menemui kekasih tercintanya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di kota tempat ia tinggal saat ini, Soojung bangun dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kaki Soojung terasa begitu berat saat harus diarahkan ke sebuah _cafe_ dimana keduanya membuat janji untuk bertemu. Jongin sebenarnya bukan tipikal pemuda yang suka basa-basi, dan itulah yang jadi poin penting saat Soojung memilih Jongin dulu. Karenanya, saat sang pemuda tampan itu meminta bertemu dengan tiba-tiba begini, perasaan Soojung mendadak berubah jadi abu-abu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Sapaan hangat dari sang terkasih, nyatanya mampu secara sejenak mengusir awan abu-abu dari diri Soojung. Dengan membawa dua _cup_ cokelat panas, Jongin melukiskan senyum khasnya pada Soojung.

"Bagaimana kabar _noona_? Apa dia baik?"

"Ya, dia sedang sibuk _shooting_ untuk majalah beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku sedikit khawatir pada kondisinya,"

"Ahh, _noona_ memang susah sekali diminta bersantai, ya?"

Soojung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Jongin melepaskan beberapa tumpuk kotak rindunya pada Soojung dengan cepat sebelum pada akhirnya memulai rencananya sendiri.

Rencana yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan ia laksanakan. Rencana yang tidak pernah ia pikir akan ia lakukan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan ketidaknyamanan. Rencana yang tidak pernah sekalipun mampir di kepalanya sejak pertama kali ia meminta Soojung untuk jadi kekasihnya, dua tahun lalu.

"Soojung- _ah_ , aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini."

Gadis cantik yang sedang dalam mode manja itu pun sontak menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Jongin dan menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tidak perccaya.

"A-APA?"

"Soojung- _ah,_ kita sudah berbeda arah saat ini."

"T-tapi, Jongin... k-kita masih saling membutuhkan! A-aku butuh kau untuk bersandar dari semua masalahku disini, d-dan kau... kau juga begitu, kan?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Soojung dengan lembut. "Kita memang saling bersandar, Soojung. Tapi arah yang kita tatap saat ini sudah tidak lagi sama."

Soojung menggeleng cepat. Berusaha menyamarkan seluruh air mata yang tiba-tiba turun dari kedua mata cantiknya.

"Aku mengutip ini dari sebuah lagu. Liriknya berkata begini, _kau menunggu datangnya malam saat ku menanti fajar_. Bukankah itu menggambarkan kita, Soojung- _ah_?" senyum getir Jongin lukis kali ini. Dia sungguh tidak tega membuat gadis kesayangannya menangis. Tapi jika harus menahan ini lebih lama, ia bisa jadi lebih kejam.

" _NO!_ "

Soojung berteriak sekali. Untungnya _cafe_ masih cukup sepi, jadi tak banyak yang terganggu atas teriakan Soojung.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Jika kita tetap mempertahankan ini, jika kau tetap memaksakan genggamanmu padaku, kau akan tersakiti lebih jauh, Soojung- _ah_. Kau dan isi kepalamu yang penuh curiga itu tidak akan berhenti untuk melacakku, benar? Ini tidak baik, Soojung- _ah_. Ini bukan kau yang dulu." Jongin melembutkan suaranya, "kau hanya takut aku hilang, benar?"

Jongin menarik dagu Soojung dengan lembut. "Yang berakhir hanya hubungan kita sebagai kekasih, tapi aku tetap bersedia menjadi temanmu, sahabatmu."

Merasa sudah cukup menyakiti sang gadis, pemuda yang pernah memperjuangkan posisinya di hati Soojung itu pun mulai mengusak pucuk kepala Soojung dengan sayang dan membawa tubuh sang gadis menuju pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Soojung _-ah_. Aku tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu, dan kita tidak bisa lagi bersama sebagai kekasih. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti lebih,"

"T-tapi... aku bisa berubah, Jongin! Aku janji!"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, dan Soojung bisa merasakan penolakan itu. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu dua bulan lalu. Tapi kau melakukannya lagi, Soojung." ucap Jongin. "Kisah kita sudah berakhir, kau harus merelakanku pergi, ya?"

Soojung memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat, mencegah lelaki tercintanya untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Jongin tahu, ini keputusan sulit. Tapi hatinya saat ini tidak lagi bisa mencintai Soojung, tidak lagi.

"Kau tetap bisa menghubungiku saat aku sedang senggang. Kita tetap teman, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah kecuali... aku yang bukan lagi milikmu."

Soojung terisak dan hati kecil Jongin tertikam. Dia membuat seorang gadis berhati lembut tersakiti hari ini, dan dia sangat frustasi karena itu.

"Soojung, maafkan aku."

Jongin memutuskan untuk memaksa melepaskan pelukan Soojung dan berlari keluar _cafe_ untuk menjauhkan diri dari sang mantan kekasih. Dengan beberapa gerakan ringkas, ponsel Jongin saat ini sudah terhubung dengan seseorang.

" _Noona_ , maafkan aku. Apa bisa kau jemput Soojung di _de Luz_? Aku harus mengejar pesawat ke Seoul satu jam lagi."

Dari seberang, seolah tahu akan apa yang sedang terjadi, sang gadis cantik yang juga punya kepribadian sama lembutnya dengan sang adik pun mulai berbicara.

" _Apa kau memutuskannya, Jongin-ah?"_

"Maafkan aku, _noona_."

" _Gwaenchana, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana inginnya aku untuk menjauhkannya dari stress hanya karena pikiran-pikirannya yang kadang tidak benar tentangmu itu terus memenuhi kepalanya tiap hari."_

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kita tetap baik kan, _noona_?"

" _Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menyadarkan adikku itu. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya. Dan aku pastikan ia akan mendapat penggantimu yang tentu saja lebih baik dan lebih tampan darimu, hm?"_

"Tentu saja. Dia berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dariku, _noona_. Ya sudah, sampaikan maafku untuknya. Dan, kau juga jaga diri baik-baik. Soojung mengkhawatirkan kondisimu karena kesibukanmu itu. Aku pulang dulu, _noona_."

" _Arasseo. Kau juga, carilah gadis yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman seperti di rumah sendiri. Carilah gadis yang selalu bisa membuatmu jadi diri sendiri, ya? Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu. Salam untuk ayah dan ibu, ya?"_

Jongin menutup teleponnya lalu melanjutkan larinya untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat. _"JFK Airport please, sir."_

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin melempar buku catatannya ke atas meja belajarnya dengan kasar. Jongin merasa frustasi karena belakangan (dua hari ini), isi kepalanya jadi susah sekali diajak kerjasama. Akibatnya, beberapa kuisnya harus _inhal_ (tidak lulus), dan ia pun diharuskan menyelesaikan tugas untuk mencukupi kekurangannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya jika Jongin tidak bisa fokus belakangan, selain karena pikirannya bercabang terlalu banyak, yang biasanya jadi sandaran Jongin juga sekarang tidak ada.

"Sudahlah, minum susu coklatmu dulu sana."

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati _flat-mate_ nya nangkring seenaknya di meja belajarnya. "Malas,"

"Ahh, tentu saja. Kau kan hanya mau jika disuruh Kyungsoo, benar?"

Jongin melirik sang _flat-mate_ dengan tatapan mematikan lalu menyambar ponselnya dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dia sejak tadi bersama Luhan, jika kau ingin tahu. Kukira, sampai sekarang sih masih."

"Hm," gumam Jongin pelan.

Pemuda berkulit putih yang masih bersandar di pinggiran meja belajar Jongin itu pun dengan seksama memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin mencari-cari barang di laci meja nakasnya.

"Mencari ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan kunci mobil bermotif kuda jingkrak itu.

"Kau memakainya?"

"Ini giliranku. Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja di dinding." Kilah sang pemuda sambil memasukkan kembali kunci itu ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

"Dimana kunci motor?"

"Motor sedang masuk bengkel,"

Jongin menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tatapan tak percaya. "BENGKEL?"

"Aku tak sengaja membuatnya lecet saat balapan kemarin, jadi daripada harus menghadapi amukanmu, aku membawanya ke bengkel milik temanku. Tenang saja, dia sudah ahlinya."

Jongin berdecih kesal. "Kalau begitu aku pinjam mobilnya, Sehun _-ah_. Aku sedang butuh udara segar,"

"Udara segar atau Kyungsoo?"

"Udara segar,"

"Eii, aku sudah tahu ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua. Ada apa, sih? Luhan sudah tahu tapi tak mau memberitahuku."

"Kyungsoo tiba-tiba _ngambek,_ saat aku antar pulang Taemin dua hari lalu. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa ponselku rusak karena kehujanan. Aku tidak hapal nomornya, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa jika kau pulang dengan Taemin?"

"Harusnya aku pulang dengan Kyungsoo hari itu, kami sudah janji pulang bersama. Tapi waktu selesai rapat dengan anak-anak organisasi, Taemin meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantarnya pulang karena Minho tak bisa. Sebagai satu-satunya yang bisa dimintai tolong, ya sudah. Lagipula aku dan Taemin teman sejak SMA, jadi kupikir tak masalah."

"Lalu kalian kehujanan di jalan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan cepat—memutar ponsel dengan cepat. "Benda sialan ini rusak karena kehujanan. Dan aku berakhir pulang dengan memakai baju milik kakak laki-laki Taemin yang kupinjam hingga kemarin. Sampai di sini, aku segera menghubungi Kyungsoo lewat SNS dari laptop. Tapi dia mendiamkanku sampai hari ini."

Sehun mengangguk seolah paham. "Lalu kau tahu Kyungsoo pulang dengan siapa?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya lemas.

"Dia pulang dengan Chanyeol _sunbaenim_. Kau tahu dia? Laki-laki paling digilai gadis-gadis kampus selain kita." Ujar Sehun percaya diri. "Yang bahaya adalah, Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ itu sedang _single_."

"Ah, maksudmu Dobi _hyung_? Laki-laki yang telinganya lebar itu? Syukurlah jika Kyungsoo bersamanya."

Sehun menganga. Merasa gagal membuat _flat-mate_ nya itu _panas_. " _Hyung_? Dobi _hyung_?"

"Dia adalah teman main kami saat kami masih kecil. Dulu, kami bertiga adalah tetangga. Dia yang paling tua."

"Tapi dia _single_ , Jongin!"

"Lalu?" tanya sang lawan bicara dengan wajah tak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa jika Chanyeol _single_ dan dia mengantar Kyungsoo _nya_ pulang? Bukankah—tunggu, apa tadi Jongin berpikir tentang Kyungsoo- _nya_?

Sehun mengusak rambutnya kasar. Merasa frustasi karena _flat-mate_ nya itu tak kunjung peka akan kodenya.

"Sudahlah! Pakai ini. Cepat jemput kekasihku dan juga Kyungsoo. Antarkan mereka pulang ke _flat_ dengan selamat. Jangan buat lecet mobilnya!"

Jongin meringis penuh bahagia. Ia menggenggam kuat kunci mobil milik Sehun itu dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu _flat_ nya.

"JONGIN, TITIP AYAM GORENG! UNTUK MAKAN MALAM! KULKAS KITA SUDAH KOSONG!"

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang dan tentu saja tanpa sepatah kata sejak tadi. Entah apa yang Sehun bilang pada Luhan, yang jelas saat ini hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo di mobil. Sejak tadi sebenarnya Jongin sudah memulai pembicaraan, tapi gadis cantik yang pipinya mulai gembul lagi itu tetap diam.

"Hei, sampai kapan sih mau mendiamkanku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf? Lagian kau kan pulang dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ , jadi aku tidak khawatir. Kukira kemarin kau pulang sendiri atau bahkan dengan orang lain entah siapa."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh, seolah tidak menyangka Jongin akan tahu hal itu. "Darimana kau tahu aku pulang dengan Chanyeol _oppa_?"

"Akhirnya kau bicara, huh?" Jongin mendesah lega. "Sehun bilang padaku tadi sebelum dia menyuruhku menjemputmu dan Luhan." Tambahnya. "Eii, sudahlah. Jangan mendiamkanku terus, cerewetmu itu bermanfaat untukku, tahu. Kau tidak tahu kan aku _inhal_ dua kuis kemarin?"

" _Inhal?_ Mata kuliah Tuan Song? Bukannya kau minggu lalu _pass_ dengan baik, ya?"

"Itu kan sebelum kau mendiamkanku. Cerewetmu itu membantuku fokus belajar, tahu. Aku tidak bisa fokus karena kau tidak mau bicara padaku sejak kemarin. Aku kira kau marah,"

"Memangnya aku bilang aku tidak marah?"

"Jadi kau benar marah padaku, ya? Kukira karena sudah diantar Chanyeol _hyung_ , kau tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya ke depan dadanya. "Kau tidak menepati janjimu, bodoh. Kau juga meninggalkanku di kampus sendirian!"

Jongin menepuk kemudi mobilnya beberapa kali dengan pelan. "Iya aku tahu. Perhitunganku salah, hujan itu sama sekali tidak masuk dalam perhitunganku."

"Kau hutang padaku!"

" _Ay ay princess_! _Tteopokkie_?"

" _Pasta!"_

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu segera menghidupkan mesin tunggangan kesayangan _flat-mate_ nya itu. " _As you wish, Princess Pororo"_

.

"Kau sudah makan, kan? Baguslah. Makanlah yang banyak, supaya tidak sakit. Aku? Aku sudah bilang Jongin untuk bawa ayam goreng untuk makan malam. Kulkas kami sudah kosong jadi makanan cepat saji adalah pilihan terbaik daripada harus belanja dulu. Ini kan sudah menjelang akhir bulan, Sayang. Uangku menipis,"

"Aku pulang~"

"Ah, itu Jongin pulang. Oh, Kyungsoo juga sudah datang? Sudah tersenyum? Baguslah, berarti usaha Jongin tidak sia-sia. Ya sudah, kau ajak bicara saja Kyungsoo. Nanti setelah makan aku akan menelponmu lagi, Lu. _Saranghae,_ "

"Oh, itu tadi Luhan?"

"Begitulah. Mana titipan ayam gorengnya?" tanya Sehun saat kedua obsidiannya tidak menangkap ada barang bawaan yang tergantung di tangan Jongin.

"Ayam goreng? Memangnya kapan kau pesan padaku?"

Sehun memasang muka kaget sekaligus separuh marah pada Jongin. "Aku berteriak padamu tadi sore sebelum kau jemput Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Apa kau tidak mendengar? Aku lapar sejak tadi, kulkas kita kosong kau tahu!"

"Aku tak mendengar teriakanmu. Kenapa tidak pesan _delivery_? Pesan saja sana, lagipula aku sudah makan tadi bersama Kyungsoo. Jadi, pesan saja sendiri ya?"

"DASAR MAKHLUK HITAM SIALAN! KUTU BUSUK! BISA-BISANYA KAU MEMBIARKANKU KELAPARAN SENDIRIAN?!"

Jongin berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu kamar sebelum Sehun sukses melempar beberapa bantal ke arahnya. Masih dengan emosi yang memuncak karena kelakuan _flat-mate_ nya, Sehun mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya dengan tergesa.

"HALO?!"

"O-oh, maaf Lu. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Ini gara-gara si hitam sialan itu. Iya! DIA LUPA MEMBELIKANKU MAKAN MALAM DAN MALAH MAKAN BERSAMA GADIS KESAYANGANNYA ITU!" teriak Sehun di kalimat akhir yang ia maksudkan agar _flat-mate_ nya itu bisa mendengar sarkasmenya.

"Kau—apa? Tak usah! Tak usah kemari! Ini sudah malam. Aku akan pesan _delivery_ saja. Uangku masih cukup jika hanya untuk hari ini dan besok. Sudah, ya? Perutku sudah benar-benar kelaparan. Sampai besok, Sayang."

"YA! HITAM! KAU DENGAR AKU? KAU BESOK JALAN KAKI KE KAMPUS!"

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dengan cepat dan menampilkan wajah tidak terima milik Jongin. "Ya! Besok kan sudah jatahku membawa mobilnya!"

"KAU MENELANTARKANKU MALAM INI!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, Sehun. Aku minta maaf, okay? Aku tadi terlalu—"

"TERLALU FOKUS PADA KYUNGSOO! JADI KAU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN FOKUSMU KEMBALI DAN MENELANTARKANKU BEGITU SAJA?" teriak Sehun makin dramatis.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Jongin mengabaikan tatapan marah Sehun yang masih menyala-nyala dan memilih untuk menemui orang yang menekan bel apartemennya selarut ini. Setelah selesai urusan dengan sang tamu, Jongin pun berbalik dan menyodorkan pada Sehun dua plastik penuh paket nasi dan ayam goreng kesukaan Sehun.

"Aku bilang kan tadi? _Delivery_ saja. Malah bawel seperti gadis PMS."

Sehun yang kaget tentu saja malah jadi bengong dan bingung.

"Bingung? Sudah. Hentikan marahmu, maafkan aku dan makanlah makanan pesananmu itu. Aku belikan dua buah karena aku tahu kau sangat lapar. Jadi, kita baikan, Sayang?"

Sehun menatap Jongin jijik dan mengabaikannya lalu memilih segera membuka makanan paling lezat versinya itu.

"Mengabaikanku dan menikmati makanan kirimanku?"

"Jangan bawel. Kau ini seperti gadis PMS saja, SAYANG~" balas Sehun.

Skakmat, Kim Jongin!

"Sialan kau, Oh. Ya sudahlah, nikmati makan malammu. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku untuk _inhal_. Selamat makan, Sayang~"

Dan Sehun sukses tersedak untuk suapan pertamanya berkat sapaan _sayang_ dari sang _flat-mate_.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ALOHA!

Kayak udah sepuluh abad nggak nengok akun ini. Real life terlalu gila jadi, maaf ya :")).

Seperti yang udah kaje bilang di awal cerita bahwa cerita ini adalah kado dan kaje juga bakal translate bagi yang mungkin nggak atau belum paham2 banget bahasa _english *ngomong pake logat british /digetok satu kampung/*_

 ** _Special made for my latest birthday gift to me who got older few weeks ago._**

 _"Cerita ini adalah cerita sepesial, tribut a.k.a kado buat saya sendiri yang beberapa minggu lalu tambah dewasa /gakmau tua/"_

 ** _Special made for all of you who has patiently waiting for me to post again(?)._**

 _"Cerita ini dibuat khusus buat para pembaca setia yang menunggu saya nongol lagi disini /emang ada yang nunggu bang?/_

 ** _Special made for anyone who loves Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo to be one and only Kaisoo._**

 _"Cerita ini sangat khusus dibuat untuk siapapun, sekali lagi s.i.a.p.a.p.u.n yang sayang KJ dan DKS dan percaya bahwa merekalah satu-satunya Kaisoo"  
_

 ** _This is special made, in order to distract my self for being so stressed out because I can't attend Phantasia (kekeke, I'm snsd's fanboy to btw), and any other reasons that I couldn't explain._**

 _"Daaaan cerita ini dibuat khusus, amat sangat khusus sebagai pengalihan isu dari kepala saya sendiri yang stres karena gakbisa nonton Phantasia + beberapa alasan lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.  
_

 ** _I hope I made it well and you like it. Please, if you like his story, show it by giving me review after read this story, thank you._**

 _"Saya harap, saya berhasil membuat cerita ini dengan apik dan kalian menyukainya. Saya mohon, jika kalian menyukainya, silahkan review setelah membaca cerita ini, terima kasih"  
_

Nah _translate_ nya akhirnya selesai. Apa ada yang tiba-tiba, "Oh! Kaje ultah yaa? Kapan?" / Sudah lama kok, beberapa minggu lalu~ kekeke /

Atau mungkin tiba-tiba, "Kaje nonton DOTS nggaaaaak?" / Nonton dong! Yang main kan idola dan wanita impian kaje dari jaman alay sampe sekarang! (sekarang masih alay sih kadang). Siapa dia? _The one and only_ Song Hye Kyo _noona_ ~~~~

Apa lagi pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba nongol setelah membaca pernyataan yang kaje tulis? Gak ada kan ya? Alhamdulillah.

Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di update-an chapter selanjutnya! Cerita ini sudah ditulis endingnya, jadi insyaAllah nggak ngadat kayak yang lain...

JANGAN LUPA DENGERIN PRETTY U - SEVENTEEN YA! /digebuk lagi sama satu kampung/. Soalnya lagunya earcatching dan dancenya a6 10an, jadi kaje merekomen kekeke.

"Kaje nih sebenernya fanboy apa sih?" / saya penikmat musik dan penikmat visual, kalau musiknya asik dan enak, siapapun itu yang nyanyi ya pasti saya dengerin terus. apalagi kalo kyeowo yeppo, duh kaje mah lemah sama yang kyeowo kyeowo, kekeke. Yang jelas, _first of all_ saya EXO-L dan juga SONE, yang lain cuma sekedar denger-denger lagu dan gak sampe kepo2 jauh.

Dah, segini dulu ya. Salam bulan April!

 **Kajegaje**


	2. Rindu

Sudah hampir dua tahun tepat sejak terakhir Jongin mendengar segala macam berita tentang mantan kekasihnya. Dan hari ini, dengan tiba-tiba tanpa segala macam rencana dan persiapan, takdir mengharuskan mereka kembali bertemu dan mempersilahkan tumpukan rindu yang mungkin tersimpan untuk segera hilang agar tersedia lagi ruang kosong yang mungkin akan diisi kotak rindu berikutnya.

Bukan keinginan Jongin untuk dengan sengaja menemui sang mantan kekasih yang sebenarnya (kadang) masih ia pikirkan keadaannya. Takdir yang ternyata begitu lucu, menggariskan keduanya bertemu untuk membuka beberapa rahasia yang harusnya sudah terungkap sejak lama. Dalam hati terdalamnya, tentu Jongin merindukan Soojung, gadis yang sempat menjadi pusat semestanya dalam dua tahun masa sekolahnya. Tapi, siapa yang sangka jika tumpukan kerinduannya akan tersampaikan lewat perantara seseorang yang selama ini memendam luka dan rasanya sendirian untuk Jongin? Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya, Jongin akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Soojung oleh—

"Aku terkejut kau mengenal Kyungsoo,"

—Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tak jauh beda,"

Atmosfir di balkon salah satu restoran ternama di Seoul ini harusnya bagus, tapi karena hanya ada Jongin dan Soojung disana, awan mendung serasa tak mau hilang menyelimuti mereka.

"Dia pasti menjagamu dengan baik,"

"Ya, sangat. Dia sangat pandai dalam hal itu,"

Sebenarnya, Jongin sangat ingin bertanya pertanyaan klasik yang wajar ditanyakan oleh mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyebut nama sang lawan bicara.

"Harusnya aku tahu jika ada Kyungsoo yang menjagamu, jadi aku tak akan sesedih itu dulu,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit. Apa salahnya jika ia tak bilang bahwa ia satu kelas dengan sahabat masa kecilnya saat mantan kekasihnya dulu masih dalam mode _overprotektif_ dan penuh curiga?

"Mungkin aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu lebih terluka, jadi begini terasa lebih baik, bukan?"

Ya.

Harusnya begitu. Harusnya ini memang terasa lebih baik. Ketiadaan Soojung yang penuh curiga di sampingnya dan hanya sahabat masa kecilnya yang super perhatian. Harusnya Jongin bisa memanfaatkan dua tahunnya untuk membuka lembaran baru kehidupannya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

"Aku terkejut saat Kyungsoo bilang kalian hanya sahabat saat tatapan kedua matamu padanya punya arti yang begitu berbeda dibandingkan ketika kau bersamaku," lirih Soojung. Gadis itu masih menyimpan lukanya sendirian, walau tidak dipungkiri sebagian besar lukanya sudah sembuh berkat keinginannya sendiri untuk bangkit. Cintanya pada seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin saat itu tidak main-main, jadi ketika hubungannya berakhir dengan kepalanya yang dipenuhi kecurigaan Jongin _bermain-main_ , Soojung benar-benar terpukul dan menyadari bahwa dia baru saja kehilangan sebuah kompas hidup.

" _Well_ , kami memang sahabat sejak lama, dan tak ada yang berubah."

Jongin akui, pernyataan Soojung barusan sedikit menggelitik hati kecilnya. Tatapan kedua matanya berbeda jika pada Kyungsoo? Yang benar saja! Selama ini mereka jelas-jelas bersahabat, dan bagaimana bisa tatapannya terlihat berbeda pada Kyungsoo? Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah sosok gadis sederhana yang komplit. Karenanya Jongin selalu merasa bahwa dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk hal apapun yang _miring_ dalam hidupnya. Entah itu tentang kebiasaannya mengkonsumsi coklat saat sedang _badmood_ , ketidakmampuannya belajar tanpa _sumpah-serapah_ Kyungsoo, atau ketidaksempurnaan harinya ketika tidak ada Kyungsoo disana.

Tunggu.

Apa baru saja Jongin menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan Kyungsoo? Tapi, tentu saja! Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak membutuhkan Kyungsoo jika gadis itu ada sosok pelengkapnya?

"Kau hanya belum menyadarinya, Jongin," gumam Soojung sambil membalikkan badannya dan menepuk pelan pundak mantan kekasihnya. "Apa kau sama sekali tak merindukanku, huh, Tuan Kim?"

"Ah, karena sekarang kau membahasnya maka aku jadi teringat akan tumpukan kotak rindu di kepalaku untukmu," gurau sang pemuda. "Kemarilah, dasar kau bayi besar!"

Dan lalu pelukan hangat penuh tawa itu terjadi. Tanpa mampu terlihat, tumpukan rindu yang sudah sekian lama disimpan oleh keduanya kini perlahan menghilang dengan bahagia, seolah memang sudah waktunya mereka untuk hilang. Hilangnya tumpukan kotak rindu antara keduanya ternyata hampir sama dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi pada sosok yang sedang menatap Jongin dan Soojung dari kejauhan. Bukan kotak rindunya yang hilang sayangnya, tapi kotak rasanya. Seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata, kotak penuh rasa yang tertuju untuk Kim Jongin itu kini satu persatu hancur dan hilang dengan terpaksa, seolah tidak seharusnya mereka hancur begitu saja tanpa aba-aba.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dan membiarkan kedua tangannya menyenggol jatuh beberapa tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya. Ia saat ini sedang benar-benar fokus menata pikirannya yang belakangan jadi berantakan hanya karena sebuah pelukan ucapan terima kasih dari gadis yang sempat jadi _crush_ nya dulu. Konyol pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sebuah pelukan, dinding kokoh yang ia bangun untuk menahan berbagai macam kedatangan perasaan penuh warna merah muda itu runtuh begitu saja?

"Kalau saja kau itu bukan sahabat masa kecilku," gumam Chanyeol seraya memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan dan mencoba menikmati bagaimana pemutaran _film_ tentang masa kecil berharganya yang kini terputar di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa tidak jadi masalah jika pada akhirnya aku memang ingin memilikimu untukku sendiri?"

Chanyeol terus berkelana bersama tumpukan pemikirannya yang belakangan terasa begitu berat melebihi tugas-tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa semester tua. Persoalan perasaan memang terlalu fatal jika ia campurkan dengan penggunaan logikanya yang seringkali menjadikannya sosok pria dingin di mata banyak orang. Karena nyatanya, gadis masa kecilnya ini sudah sukses membuat logikanya mati hanya karena hidupnya rona merah muda di hatinya.

"Mungkin kau memang harusnya melengkapiku,"

.

.

.

* * *

Tepat satu bulan setelah peristiwa tidak terduga dimana akhirnya Jongin kembali bertemu dengan Soojung karena Kyungsoo, kini sang pemuda terlihat lebih sering pulang pergi sendiri dengan naik angkutan umum. Sejak hari itu, Jongin merasakan perubahan dalam diri Kyungsoo. Gadis itu entah kenapa jadi lebih sering menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama, belajar bersama walau mereka sudah tidak lagi dalam satu tim tutorial, makan bersama saat Sehun sedang akan berkencan dengan Luhan atau baru selesai kencan, dan kegiatan lainnya yang melibatkan mereka berdua. Jongin tidak tahu apa dan mengapa, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa semua perubahan Kyungsoo adalah karena dirinya.

Hari ini adalah hari kesekian dimana Jongin memilih tidak menggunakan motornya ataupun mobil Sehun untuk ke kampus dan memilih naik bus. Alasannya cukup rasional menurut Sehun, jadi pemuda albino itu pun memilih angkat tangan saja.

 _"_ _Toh aku tidak akan kemana-mana setelah pulang dari kampus. Daripada bensinku terbuang percuma, lebih baik aku naik bus."_

Jika Sehun ingat-ingat, Jongin sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali tiap ia menanyakan kenapa _flat-mate_ nya itu tidak lagi mengikuti jadwal pemakaian kendaraan mereka yang sudah tertempel rapi di dinding ruang tamu. Dan hari ini, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan, Sehun menyimpulkan hal baru.

"Kyungsoo yang menghindari Jongin? Aku pikir anak itu kerasukan roh entah darimana yang membuatnya jadi murung tiap hari."

"Kau tahu Chanyeol _sunbae_ , Sayang? Belakangan dia jadi sering mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Entah kenapa, aku tak terlalu suka melihatnya."

Sehun menyelesaikan kegiatannya minum _bubble tea_ lalu kembali pada kekasihnya yang sedang _curhat_. "Begitu? Kenapa? Bukankah jika dilihat dari berbagai sudut pandang, _sunbae_ adalah orang yang baik dan terlihat cocok dengan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mendesah tidak setuju sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Tidak _Hunnie_. _Sunbae_ itu terlalu baik dan ehem, terlalu tampan."

Tersedak minumannya sendiri, Sehun malah ditertawai Luhan. "Ini karena kau tiba-tiba menyebut pria lain tampan. Kau kemanakan aku, huh?"

Luhan menunjuk pelipisnya, lalu kemudian dadanya, dan terakhir hatinya. "Disitulah kau, Tuan Oh Sehun."

Dengan tampang jahilnya, Sehun berbalik berusaha menggoda Luhan. " _Aigoo_ , jadi kekasihku sedang menggombal, ya? _Arasseo, arasseo_. Aku senang mendengarnya,"

Luhan tersipu dan Sehun kembali tertawa. _Scene_ yang selalu sama antara keduanya ini biasanya tidak akan terusik oleh siapapun. Tapi kali ini, nampaknya mereka harus bersabar ketika ada seseorang yang mengganggu _scene_ romantis mereka.

"Maaf harus mengganggu waktu kalian berdua. Tapi apa kalian mengenal orang ini?"

Sehun yang merasa familiar dengan suara gadis yang menginterupsi kegiatannya dan Luhan itu pun segera menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan gadis yang sedang berbicara padanya dan Luhan. Saat kedua matanya bertukar pandang dengan sang gadis, mimik Sehun yang tadinya kecut mendadak berubah menjadi tatapan rindu yang tak dimengerti Luhan.

" _N-noona?"_

"S-sehun? Kau—disini?"

Luhan secara tiba-tiba merasa terasing dari suasana yang baru saja terbentuk ini. Gadis yang baru datang ini cukup cantik—siapapun dia, Luhan merasa Sehun bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya atau sang gadis dijadikan pilihan untuk Sehun. Aura menyenangkan dan tatapan terkejut serta rindu yang saat ini dimiliki kedua sosok di depan Luhan itu perlahan mengubah aura di sekitar Luhan menjadi mendung dan penuh rasa cemas.

" _N-noona_ bagaimana bisa disini? _N-noona_ kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah mengunjungi Sehun lagi? Apa _noona_ tidak rindu Sehun?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Sehun membuat batin Luhan makin lemah. Pemuda itu tidak pernah seantusias ini bertemu dengan _orang lain_. Dan jika Sehun begitu antusias pada sang gadis cantik itu artinya mereka sudah kenal cukup lama. Apakah hubungan antara keduanya sudah se-lama itu hingga sesaat Sehun bisa lupa keberadaan Luhan?

Gadis cantik itu terlihat tidak canggung saat kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Sehun. Bahkan nyatanya, pemuda albino itu terlihat menikmati sentuhan gadis yang ia panggil _noona_ itu dengan memejamkan kedua matanya seiring kedua tangan gadis itu membelai pipinya dengan sayang. Dan secara reflek, Sehun ikut menggenggam kedua tangan sang gadis yang terasa dingin saat ini.

 _"_ _Bogoshippoyo,_ Sehun _-ah_. _Bogoshippoyo,_ "

Boleh dibilang, saat ini batin Luhan dibuat makin remuk tiap kali kedua irisnya melihat interaksi tak terbantahkan antara kekasihnya dan gadis asing di depannya. Tapi entah kenapa, hati kecil Luhan memaksa sang gadis untuk tetap tinggal dan menunggu lelakinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jadilah ia tetap disana dan diam.

Lain Luhan, maka lain pula sang gadis asing. Jika Luhan saat ini sedang cemas menanti penjelasan kekasihnya, maka sang gadis asing itu saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia kembali menemui lelaki yang selalu wara-wiri di pikirannya. Bukan, dia tidak datang untuk mencari Sehun. Tapi Sehun adalah satu dari dua _top-list_ di kehidupan sang gadis yang harus ia pastikan untuk ia temukan kembali.

 _"_ _Noona_ tidak banyak berubah, ya? Bahkan hanya dari suara, aku bisa yakin itu adalah _noona_." Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menarik tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana sekitar karena saat ini, di kepalanya hanya ada _noona-nya_.

"Kau juga tidak banyak berubah. Tetap tampan,"

Adalah sang gadis asing yang pertama kali kembali menyadari bahwa diantara dirinya dan Sehun, masih ada orang lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan mata yang menahan air mata. "Oh, Sehun _-ah_. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Kekasih?

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata sang _noona_ pun segera melepas pelukannya dan menolehkan kepalanya memandang Luhan yang benar-benar sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"M-maafkan aku Lu, a-aku tadi terlampau senang sampai melupakanmu."

 _Jadi kau benar-benar melupakanku tadi, Sehun? Hanya karena gadis ini?_

"A-ah, _noona_ , dia Luhan. Dia kekasihku sejak kami SMA. Dan Luhan, ini—" Sehun menggantung kalimat perkenalannya, melihat sang gadis asing dengan senyuman hangatnya kemudian kembali menatap Luhan untuk melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Dia _noonaku_ , Oh Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun, Sehun." ralat sang gadis asing sopan. "Aku sudah tahu adikku pasti bisa menemukan kekasih yang begitu cantik. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, Luhan."

Mendengar Sehun menyebut kata _noonaku_ dengan wajah rindu, Luhan seolah kembali ditarik cepat menuju masa lalu dimana saat itu ia menemukan Sehun sedang meringkuk sendirian dan menangis di sebuah bangunan kosong di dekat rumah Luhan. Saat itu, Sehun dengan gamblangnya bercerita tentang kerinduannya pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang pergi bersama Ibunya setelah kedua orangtua mereka bercerai ketika Sehun masih berumur tujuh tahun. Luhan tidak banyak menginterogasi Sehun tentang siapa nama kakak perempuan Sehun saat itu karena saat itu gadis bermata rusa itu lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Sehun dengan cara memeluknya erat.

"Bagiku marga _noona_ tetaplah Oh sepertiku." Protes Sehun lagi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _noona_! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kau kemana selama ini? Ibu bagaimana? Apa beliau sehat?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah memukul dahi Sehun dengan jari lentiknya. "Kekasihmu saja belum memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Dan kau sudah menginterogasiku?"

Luhan melepas tawanya. Akhirnya... akhirnya beban yang sejak tadi menyelimutinya itu bisa hilang dan kembali berganti dengan aura menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya. "Luhan _imnida, eonnie_. Aku... aku senang _eonnie_ bisa kembali bertemu Sehun."

Baekhyun bisa menangkap ketulusan dari ucapan Luhan dan ia sangat bersyukur bahwa adik semata wayangnya yang manja, kini sudah punya pendamping yang meyakinkan. Dengan senyum ala malaikatnya, Baekhyun pun perlahan memulai cerita singkatnya tentang bagaimana dia bisa ada disini; di kampus Sehun dan Luhan, lalu tentang kemana saja dia selama empat belas tahun belakangan, bagaimana kabar Ibu mereka dan sebagainya. Semuanya, Baekhyun ceritakan dengan perlahan ditemani adik tercintanya yang sigap memeluknya saat gadis cantik itu terlihat kembali lemah karena mengingat masa lalu mereka dan tentu saja juga ditemani oleh rusa cantik milik sang adik yang tak henti memberikan dukungannya berupa genggaman tangan dan sahutan balik yang menenangkan.

Ketiganya, nampak begitu serius dan bahagia bertukar cerita tanpa menyadari bahwa dari jarak kurang lebih tujuh meter dari tempat mereka saat ini, ada sepasang mata tajam yang menatap ketiganya bergantian dengan tatapan terkejut, tidak percaya dan yang paling jelas adalah tatapan rindu kuat yang seolah-olah meronta untuk segera dilepaskan agar tak lagi menyakiti hati sang pemilik. Memendam rindu pada satu orang yang sama untuk waktu yang lama tidaklah mudah, karenanya pekerjaan itu hanya sanggup dilakukan oleh mereka yang punya komitmen teguh dan juga punya label _setia_ pada diri mereka sendiri.

" _Nan jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Byun Baekhyun..."_

 _._

 _._

Jongin tidak ada kelas hari ini, itu sebabnya dia merasa merdeka dengan seharian penuh tidur di apartemennya. Sedari pagi Jongin belum makan, karena selain persediaan makanannya sudah habis, ia juga tak berminat menjejakkan kaki keluar apartemen sendirian untuk beli bahan-bahan makanan walau motornya terparkir rapi di _basement_. Jarum jam saat ini menunjukkan waktu pukul empat sore. Nampaknya Jongin cukup kaget saat melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Hibernasiku lama juga, ya?" gumam Jongin sembari perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menguap beberapa kali dan akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamarnya setelah sekitar lima menit ia hanya duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

Dari dalam kamarnya, Jongin bisa mendengar teriakan Sehun yang memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah pulang. Karenanya, Jongin langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersiap menceramahi Sehun karena persediaan mereka sudah habis tapi ia tidak ada niatan untuk _restock_.

"Oi, Sehun _-ah_! O—oh astaga!"

Belum juga selesai bicara, Jongin sudah kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan dengan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, lalu mencari bajunya yang selalu ia lepas saat ia hendak tidur dan kemudian kembali melangkah keluar kamar. Kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu kaget dan segera kembali masuk ke kamarnya? Itu karena Sehun membawa tamu tak terduga.

"Ah, _annyeong_ , Jongin _-ssi_."

Jongin mengangguk sungkan. Tak biasanya Sehun membawa gadis asing ke apartemen. Apalagi gadis secantik ini, dapat dari mana dia?

" _A-annyeong_. Kau temannya Sehun?"

Bukannya menjawab, setelah meletakkan beberapa kantung plastik berisi belanjaan di meja makan, gadis cantik itu malah terkekeh pelan dan Sehun yang menjawab dengan setengah berteriak dari dapur.

"Itu _noonaku_!"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya dan kembali menatap sang gadis. "Woah, kau tak pernah cerita jika kau punya _noona_ secantik ini, Hun." Balas Jongin setengah berteriak. " _Annyeong noona_ , aku Kim Jongin. _Flat-mate_ terbaik yang Sehun miliki."

Baekhyun terkekeh lagi lalu kemudian menjabat tangan Jongin untuk berkenalan. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Walau kami sekarang beda marga, tapi Sehun tetap adik kandungku, kok, Jongin." jawab Baekhyun seolah mengerti ketidakpercayaan Jongin atas fakta baru yang diketahuinya hari ini.

"Harusnya kau cerita jika punya _noona_ secantik ini, Hun." Teriak Jongin lagi. " _Noona_ maaf ya, ini kebiasaanku untuk mencairkan suasana. Jangan terlalu diambil hati," pesan Jongin pada Baekhyun agar tak ada salah paham nantinya.

"Dan membiarkanmu jadi calon kakak iparku? _Big no_ , Kim Jongin. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun itu tak akan pernah terjadi,"

"Lihat _noona_ , adikmu itu berbanding terbalik denganmu. Untung aku masih bisa tahan dengan kelakuannya yang seperti ini. Ini bukti bahwa aku memang _flat-mate_ terbaiknya,"

Baekhyun tak berhenti tertawa melihat interaksi kedua pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun memang tak terlihat ada sifat pengalah yang dominan, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa keduanya memang benar-benar _flat-mate_ yang klop. "Aku mempercayai itu, Jongin. Sekarang, bisakah kau bantu aku berkemas? Lemari kosongmu perlu diisi makanan, kan?"

Jongin memberi gimik antusias bahkan sampai melakukan hormat ala tentara pada Baekhyun. "Tadinya aku hendak memarahi Sehun karena tidak segera meluangkan waktu untuk berbelanja bulanan demi isi lemari dan isi perut kami satu bulan ini, _noona_. Untung ada kau, aku jadi merasa sangat beruntung."

"Daripada kau terus-terusan menggoda kakakku, lebih baik kau segera masukkan makanan-makanan itu ke tempatnya, dasar _playboy_ cap tempe."

Jongin memberi _death-glare_ pada Sehun yang baru saja menimpuk kepala belakangnya dengan bungkus makanan ringan yang saat ini ia makan. Tidak ingin banyak berdebat, sang calon dokter muda itu segera bangkit dan membantu Baekhyun memasukkan makanan dan bahan-bahan lain ke tempatnya.

"Wah! _Noona_ beli daging, ya? Mau dimasak sekarang tidak? Kebetulan aku sedang sangat lapar. Aku belum makan sejak pagi,"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin dan melihat kegirangan sang pemuda saat menemukan daging di salah satu isi belanjaan mereka. "Tentu. Kau punya alatnya?"

"Ada kok, aku akan mempersiapkannya setelah semua ini tersusun rapi di tempatnya. Ahh~ akhirnya aku makan juga."

"Kalau begitu aku akan masak nasinya sekarang. Dan kau, Sehun, kemari dan bantu Jongin. Jangan malah bersantai makan keripik!"

Sehun mendesah tidak terima, tapi apa daya? Dia tidak pernah bisa membantah _noona_ nya sejak dulu, jadi ya sudahlah, membantu _flat-mate_ sendiri tidak terlalu buruk kan?

 _Ting-tong!_

"Oh, ada yang datang. Biar aku yang buka, kalian teruskan saja." Usul Baekhyun sembari melangkah menuju pintu depan. "Ohh, kau datang Lu? Kebetulan sekali, aku baru mau menyuruh Sehun untuk menghubungimu."

Mendengar kata 'Lu', Sehun langsung meletakkan barang bawaannya dan berlari ke pintu. "Ah, _baby_. Kau datang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"Aku sudah menelponmu puluhan kali. Tapi ponselmu itu mati. Aku juga sudah meminta Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin, tapi anak itu tak mengangkat panggilannya. Kupikir sesuatu terjadi, jadi aku kemari." Jelas Luhan sembari menyisir apartemen kekasihnya perlahan.

"Ponselku di kamar, aku sedang membereskan ini jadi tak dengar." Sahut Jongin dari dapur tanpa menghentikan kerjanya. "Hun, ini bagianmu. Aku akan menyiapkan—"

Walau tadi telinganya dengan jelas mendengar bahwa Luhan menyebut nama Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak mengira jika gadis itu saat ini ada di depannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia dan Kyungsoo tidak berada dalam satu _frame_ percakapan langsung. Entah itu Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu menghindar atau Jongin yang ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi apapun itu, Jongin senang Kyungsoo datang. Jujur saja, pemuda ini sudah mulai rindu celotehan panjang Kyungsoo yang selalu muncul saat mereka sedang bersama.

Berusaha mengalihkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melanda, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Kau tak mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada _noona_ , Lu?" tanya Jongin sembari mulai mencari alat untuk memasak daging yang Baekhyun beli.

"Oh astaga, aku lupa. _Eonnie,_ ini Kyungsoo, teman satu apartemenku dan juga satu kelas."

Baekhyun tersenyum cantik dan segera bersalaman dengan sang gadis imut yang ada di depannya itu. " _Annyeong_ , Kyungsoo. Namaku Baekhyun, dan jika kau bertanya-tanya aku ini siapa, aku adalah kakaknya Oh Sehun yang manja itu."

" _Noona~_ Jangan panggil aku manja, aku sudah mandiri tahu!" protes Sehun dari dapur. Diiringi kekehan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun akhirnya pipi Sehun pun resmi memerah karena menahan malunya.

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo _imnida_ , Baekhyun _-ssi_. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Sehun punya kakak perempuan,"

Sembari mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk, Baekhyun pun ikut duduk. "Ceritanya panjang, Kyungsoo. Dan, hei, panggil saja aku _eonnie_ seperti Luhan tadi. Jangan jadi canggung, kalian kan temannya Sehun, jadi biar bagaimanapun aku juga akan jadi teman kalian, kan?"

"Maaf mengganggu perbincangan antar gadisnya, _noona_. Tapi bisakah kau segera memasak nasinya _noona_? Aku benar-benar kelaparan," bisik Jongin pada Baekhyun yang saat ini langsung berdiri terkejut.

"Astaga, maaf Jongin. Aku benar-benar lupa! Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian mau membantuku memasak? Kebetulan tadi aku beli beberapa daging segar dan Jongin bilang dia kelaparan sejak pagi. Aku rasa mengadakan _BBQ_ kecil-kecilan asik juga, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya, _eon_!" sahut Luhan antusias.

"Aku akan bantu _eon_ saja, deh. Kalau bantu Luhan, nanti pasti diusir Sehun. Dia kan selalu ingin menginterupsi kerjaan Luhan,"

"Astaga, apa harus mempermalukanku terus sejak tadi? Ya! _Kkamjong_! Jangan tertawa kau, ya. Mentang-mentang sedang bebas dari _bully-an_!"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba dari pemanggang dan berteriak kecil sebelum membalas Sehun. "Kau ini sedang PMS ya? Rewel sekali,"

Baekhyun segera menengahi perdebatan kedua pemuda tampan itu sebelum keduanya jadi benar-benar ribut walau ia sendiri yakin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. "Ei, kenapa jadi bertengkar, sih? Sehun, kalau kau sudah selesai memasukkan bahan-bahan segeralah mandi. Setelah mandi, bantu Luhan menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Dan Jongin, setelah Sehun selesai mandi, kau juga langsung mandi. Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan belum mandi dari pagi,"

"Wah, _noona_! Kau cenayang, ya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku belum mandi dari pagi? Kau ini benar-benar sesuatu ya, _noona_." Sahut Jongin dengan nada bercanda.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu jika _first impression_ mu denganku adalah muka bantal, _topless_ , dan rambut acak-acakan?" goda Baekhyun. "Sudah cepat sana mandi duluan! Ish, jangan jadi cowok tampan yang malas, Jongin."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik lalu menatap _noona_ dengan tatapan jahilnya. "Wah, jadi _noona_ bilang aku ini tampan? Bagaimana jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun? Tentu lebih tampan aku, kan, _noona_?"

" .In!"

Merasakan aura-aura _aku-akan-melemparmu-dengan-panci_ dari sosok yang paling tua disana, Jongin pun segera kabur menuju kamar mandi untuk menjalankan perintah sang _noona_ barunya.

.

Acara makan malam bersama yang tidak direncanakan pun akhirnya selesai. Semua pihak sudah sangat kenyang dan sekarang saatnya dua calon dokter muda yang cantik untuk pulang ke apartemen. Malam ini, Jongin benar-benar kenyang dan senang. Selain karena akhirnya dia bisa kembali bertemu dan berbincang dengan Kyungsoo, perutnya juga akhirnya kembali merasakan bagaimana lezatnya masakan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ya, Jongin _-ah_. Kau antar Kyungsoo pulang, ya? Aku ingin mengajak _noona_ cari cemilan lalu baru mengantar Luhan pulang."

Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun malas lalu bergantian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meminta ijinnya. Setelah mendapat kode senyum kecil, Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku akan ambil jaket."

Sehun mengambil dua kunci dari laci meja di ruang tamu dan memberikan kunci motor pada Jongin saat pemuda itu keluar dari kamar. "Kyung, kau tak bawa jaket?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. " _Aigoo_ , harusnya kau bawa jaket. Ini sudah hampir musim dingin."

"Pakai ini, aku akan ambil jaket lagi." Ujar Jongin sembari menyerahkan jaket yang tadi ia pakai pada Kyungsoo dan segera masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk mencari jaket lain. "Ayo, Kyung. Kalau terlalu malam pulang, nanti udaranya semakin dingin."

Sehun mengunci pintu apartemen, Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di lorong. Dari belakang, Sehun sekilas tersenyum kecil. Harusnya memang begini, harusnya kedua makhluk yang sedang berjauhan itu memang dekat seperti ini, dan harusnya memang bukan _sunbae_ nya yang pas untuk Kyungsoo, tapi _flat-mate_ nya.

Jongin memberikan helm milik Kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dulu ia bersihkan dari debu. Maklum, karena belakangan ia tak pernah lagi naik motor, baik helmnya maupun helm Kyungsoo jadi bergumul dengan debu di loker.

"Seperti sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengantarmu pulang," monolog Jongin yang mencoba memecah keheningan malamnya bersama Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan hampir lupa rasanya naik motor,"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, Jongin tahu itu. Kyungsoo memukul punggungnya pelan karena _jokes_ nya renyah, Jongin juga tahu itu. "Maaf ya, Jongin." tapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo hanya membalas demikian.

"Tak masalah. Walau aku tak yakin betul alasanmu adalah karena kau sibuk, tapi selama kau tak benar-benar menghindariku, aku tak masalah." Jawab Jongin. "Lalu, selama ini kau pulang bersama Luhan?"

"Hm? Tidak, kok. Aku pulang bersama Chanyeol _oppa_ , belakangan aku sering bertemu dia di lorong kampus saat sore, dan dia menawariku untuk pulang bareng,"

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sedikit nyeri. Tapi ia tenang saat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pulang dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. "Oh, kau pulang dengan _hyung_? Syukurlah. Kupikir kau pulang sendiri atau dengan orang yang tak ku kenal. Aku akan jadi tidak tenang jika begitu,"

"Tidak tenang?"

"Ya. Selama kau pulang dengan seseorang yang sudah ku kenal, apalagi itu Chanyeol _hyung_ , aku tenang. Karena aku yakin, mereka akan menjagamu dengan baik." Jawab Jongin santai. "Tapi, Kyung, kelihatannya _hyung_ lebih sering bertemu denganmu ya daripada denganku?"

"Eh? Iya juga,sih. Kadang aku bertemu dengan _oppa_ di gerbang. Kadang juga, _oppa_ yang mengajak untuk pulang bareng di hari esok dan seterusnya."

"Aah~ Jadi, _hyung_ sedang mendekatimu, ya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit panik seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja ketahuan berselingkuh. Padahal, punya pacar saja belum?

"E-ei! Kau ini bilang apa sih Jongin. Mana mungkin _oppa_ begitu,"

Jongin terkekeh sekali-dua kali, menutupi nyeri di hati yang baru saja timbul. "Hei, aku ini juga laki-laki, tahu. Modus seperti itu sudah wajar. Jika tidak benar-benar dekat seperti kita, maka itu adalah cara pendekatan paling mudah yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki."

"Eish, jangan bicara sembarangan. _Oppa_ tidak mungkin begitu. Sudahlah! Kau ini malah menggodaku saja daritadi, Jongin!"

Walau tidak melnatap wajah Kyungsoo secara langsung, Jongin tahu gadis itu sedang malu. Senang atau tidak, jika sedang digoda begitu, gadis manapun pasti jadi malu. "Ku antar sampai sini?" tanya Jongin sesaat setelah kendarannya berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin untuk menemaninya sampai Luhan pulang. Tentu Jongin tak akan menolak. Ini kesempatannya untuk bisa kembali baik-baik saja dengan Kyungsoo setelah lebih dari satu bulan mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Setelah meng-iyakan permintaan sahabat kecilnya, Jongin memarkirkan kendaraannya dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Wahh~ Seperti sudah lama sekali tidak kemari." Celetuk Jongin ketika kakinya kembali menjejak di apartemen sahabatnya. "Benar-benar berbeda ya, dengan apartemenku dan Sehun."

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin untuk istirahat di sofa, lalu ia pun segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tas. Belum juga sampai sepuluh menit berlalu, samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari ruang tamu. Dan saat ia mendekat, Jongin sudah tertidur pulas.

" _Aigoo_ , sudah tidur?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawanya. Ingatannya tiba-tiba terbang menuju masa kecilnya ketika mereka berdua—Jongin dan Kyungsoo, terbiasa tidur bersama setelah bermain sepulang sekolah. Kyungsoo sering jadi orang terakhir yang tidur diantara mereka, karena ia sangat suka melihat wajah Jongin saat tidur. Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin berubah jadi sosok yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan saat dia tidur. Benarkah?

"Aku pu—"

Teriakan Luhan berhenti saat Kyungsoo berdiri cepat dan segera meletakkan telunjuk kanannya didepan bibirnya sambil melihat Luhan. Luhan yang tidak paham ada apa pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata ' _sorry'_ tanpa suara sambil mengunci pintu.

"Siapa yang tidur?" tanya Luhan tanpa suara pada Kyungsoo seraya mendekatkan kakinya perlahan menuju ruang tamu. "Oh astaga, apa yang dia lakukan? Kukira dia langsung pulang?" bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo meminta Luhan menunggu sebentar, kemudian ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan mengambil selimutnya. "Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Bisakah kau beritahu Sehun kalau malam ini Jongin menginap?"

Luhan mengangguk dan segera menjauhkan diri dari ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat. Sebelum bersiap tidur, Luhan menjalankan permintaan Kyungsoo yakni menghubungi Sehun dan berkata bahwa sang _flat-mate_ akan menginap malam ini. Sehun, di lain pihak tentu kaget mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Tapi mengingat belakangan lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu memang kurang tidur karena tuntutan akademis, Sehun pun memaklumi.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo yang masih di ruang tamu. Setelah menyelimuti Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak segera bangun lalu kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia, entah bagaimana, seolah melanjutkan kegiatan _mari-menatap-Jongin-yang-sedang-tidur_ yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kedatangan Luhan. Senyum kecil tidak lepas dari sudut bibirnya dan tindakan terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum kembali ke kamar tidurnya mungkin bisa jadi satu hal yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

" _Saranghae,_ Kim Jongin" bisik Kyungsoo yang kemudian ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening sang pemuda.

.

.

.

* * *

Monggo yang kemarin minta updatenya cepet. Tapi part setelah ini agak lama, ya? Haha.

Terimakasih sudah review dan bilang ini cerita kece :""). Saya terhura.

Selamat libur panjang bagi yang merayakan!

 **Salam, kajegaje**.


	3. Dia Milikku! (Bimbang)

"Kerasukan arwah siapa lagi, sih? Kenapa daritadi kau tidak berhenti memasang mimik konyol? Tertawa, tersenyum, lalu tertawa lagi, lalu tersenyum lagi. Aku jadi was-was."

"Arwah _cupid_ , puas? Lagipula, kenapa kau memperhatikan gerak-gerikku? Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya? Maaf Oh, aku sudah punya gadis yang kucintai dan kau kan juga sudah punya Luhan. Apa dia kurang menarik?"

Mimik wajah Sehun mendadak berubah. "Kau memang kelainan. Heran juga kenapa aku bisa betah satu atap denganmu!"

Gelak tawa muncul dari ruangan tempat lawan bicara Oh Sehun berada. " _I love me too_ , Oh~~"

"Oh ya, tadi Luhan bilang ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba rusak dan mati. Dia sekarang di perpustakaan kampus demi tugas, jika kau berniat menjemputnya datang saja sekitar pukul empat sore nanti."

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, sang lawan bicara Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah dari butik _noona_."

Hari ini tepat dua bulan Baekhyun tinggal bersama Jongin dan Sehun. Berkat kejeniusannya dalam hal desain, Baekhyun bisa membuka usaha kecilnya yakni sebuah butik. Hasil karyanya juga terbilang cukup apik dan khas. Walau usahanya baru dibuka sebulan lalu, tapi pelanggan Baekhyun sudah cukup banyak. Hal itu dikarenakan sejak lulus kuliah, Baekhyun memang sudah akrab dengan dunia desain dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendesain beberapa gaun dan baju pesanan teman-temannya dan kliennya di London.

Dalam dua bulan terakhir, hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga membaik. Mereka sudah kembali akrab dan sering terlihat pulang bersama kecuali dalam beberapa waktu saat keduanya memang tak bisa pulang bersama. Jika tak bersama Jongin, maka Kyungsoo akan pulang bersama Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, walau tak pernah lagi bertemu, Jongin bisa merasakan aura Chanyeol yang seolah berbisik bahwa lelaki yang kini sudah bekerja mapan sebagai direktur di perusahaan menggantikan sang ayah itu sedang berusaha mendekati sahabat kecilnya. Walaupun Jongin berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan apapun yang berkaitan dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi jengah dan merasa tidak rela jika Kyungsoo didekati Chanyeol. Dan setelah tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masa kecilnya mampir di kepala, Jongin segera bersiap untuk mendatangi Baekhyun di butiknya.

"Sibuk tidak?"

"Oh, hai juga Jongin." jawab Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut karena sang pemuda yang resmi jadi salah satu adiknya sejak ia memutuskan tinggal di apartemen mereka itu kini muncul di butiknya tiba-tiba. "Ya kalau saat ini sih tidak terlalu. Kenapa memangnya?"

Cengiran ala Jongin muncul dan Baekhyun paham. "Aku mau menculikmu."

"Kemana lagi, sih, Tuan Kim? Kau ini senang sekali menculikku. Jangan bilang kau suka padaku, ya?" tebak Baekhyun cepat. " _No, no._ Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kucintai, jadi kau tidak boleh menyukaiku~"

Mimik Jongin berubah jadi raut wajah malas dan tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentil dahi Baekhyun pelan. "Kalau begini, aku jadi tidak heran kenapa kau adalah kakaknya Sehun."

Baekhyun memberi gestur bertanya dan Jongin berbalik. "Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Mau tidak kuculik? Aku sedang bosan, nih. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas."

"Ahh, jadi karena Kyungsoo sibuk, lalu kau mengincarku? Tipikal pemuda sekarang begitu, ya? Punya banyak opsi supaya tidak terlihat sebagai jomblo mengenaskan!"

"Ei, _noona_. Aku ini bukan jomblo, statusku ini _single_ dan sedang dalam perjuangan untuk bisa berubah jadi _in relationship,_ tahu." Protes Jongin tidak terima. "Sudahlah. Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara, _noona_."

Jongin segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengucap salam pada Minah, sang karyawan Baekhyun yang sedang _shift_ hari itu. Setelah memberi helm pada Baekhyun, Jongin menggeber motornya dan melaju menuju _cafe_ yang jadi langganannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau menculikku kemana, sih, tampan? Kenapa pakai rahasia-rahasia segala?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Karena belakangan wajahmu kusut karena pekerjaan. Bukankah aku adik yang baik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum di balik kaca helmnya. Jongin memang pria baik dan perhatian. Jika hatinya belum punya pemilik dan jika ia belum tahu siapa yang jadi _calon pacar_ Jongin, mungkin ia bisa salah mengartikan segala macam perhatian dari calon dokter tampan ini.

" _Cafe_?"

"Aku sedang tidak punya banyak uang, _noona_. Nanti kalau _appa_ sudah mengirim uang bulanan, aku traktir makan di tempat yang enak, deh." Jawab Jongin seolah merasa Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan pilihannya.

"Ei, bukan begitu. Aku kira kau akan mengajakku kencan di tempat rekreasi, tahu."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan Jongin tertawa. Perpaduan apik dan pas untuk awalan rencana Jongin. "Ayo masuk! Aku kenal pemilik dan karyawan _cafe_ ini karena ini langgananku. Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa dapat satu menu gratis,"

"Gratis? Benarkah mereka bisa memberi menu gratis? Aku sudah lama ingin _strawberry cheesecake_!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Kau akan dapatkan itu. Nanti aku bilang pada _pastry chef_ nya, dia sahabatku."

Jongin membuka pintu _cafe_ dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu. Setelah menggantungkan mantel, Jongin mulai melangkah menuju kasir.

"Oh, _oppa_!"

"Hai, Jungkook. Kau sedang _shift_ hari ini?"

"Iya! Taemin _eonnie_ juga kebetulan sedang mampir, lho. Dia ada di dapur sekarang bersama Jongdae _oppa_."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, tolong tanyakan pada Taemin bisakah aku mendapat satu _strawberry cheesecake_ gratis?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Oh, apa ini kekasihmu, _oppa_? Cantik sekali! _Eonnie_ , kau beruntung sekali punya kekasih seperti Jongin _oppa_!"

Jongin hanya tertawa dan tidak membalas. Lain dengan Baekhyun yang langsung menepis dugaan Jungkook. "Eh? B-bukan! Aku bukan pacarnya! Kami hanya teman, kok!"

"Ya, kami hanya teman. Dan saat ini kami sedang kencan." Tambah Jongin sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Jungkook. "Satu _ice cappucino_ dan _strawberry milkshake_. Oh, jangan lupa soal gratisannya tadi, ya?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan kanan Jongin dan tertawa kecil saat Jungkook juga tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin barusan. "Maaf ya, dia memang kadang suka sekali mengkhayal. Mungkin dia sangat menyukaiku sampai begini,"

"Jangan lama-lama ya Kookie!" teriak Jongin sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan menariknya cepat menuju meja yang kosong.

"Ish, kau bisa membuat banyak orang salah paham dengan ucapanmu, Jongin!"

"Tenang saja, _noona_. Mereka sudah tahu siapa aku, kok. Seleraku itu bukan seperti _noona_ , ya walaupun bisa saja sih aku mengencani _noona_." Goda Jongin lagi. "Lagipula, kalau orang berpikir kita ini pacaran bukannya bagus? Jadi para pria yang berniat menggoda _noona_ dan main-main dengan _noona_ tidak akan berani melaksanakan niatnya!"

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar begitu nyaring dan lucu. Jika Jongin tidak benar-benar kuat iman, mungkin saja ia akan jatuh cinta pada kakak sahabatnya ini. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hm?"

"Satu _ice cappucino_ dan satu _strawberry milkshake_! Silahkan, _hyung_!"

" _Thanks,_ Jimin. Lalu, mana gratisanku?"

Sebuah jitakan mampir di kepala Jongin setelah sang pemuda menanyakan permintaannya. "Jika kau bukan pelanggan spesial, sudah kutendang keluar kau karena minta gratisan."

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan Taemin disana. "Oh, hai Taemin. Terimakasih ya, aku sangat menantikan ini." Jawabnya sambil mengambil satu piring _strawberry cheeseccake_ dari tangan Taemin. "Temanku ini sangat suka _strawberry_ , jadi aku bilang padanya bahwa dia bisa dapat _cake_ gratis disini."

Taemin mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis di depan Jongin dan tersenyum ramah. "Hai, _eonni_. Aku Taemin, temannya si hitam."

"Teruslah memanggilku hitam, Tae. Apa kau tidak ingat rupa kekasihmu yang juga mulai menghitam sejak pulang militer?"

Taemin menjitak Jongin lagi dan Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Jimin sudah pamit untuk kembali bekerja dan meninggalkan pertengkaran yang sudah biasa ia temui setiap kali Jongin berkunjung ke _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja ini.

"Sekarang aku percaya kau benar-benar kenal seluruh pegawai disini."

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak percaya? Aku tidak bohong tahu,"

"Karena mukamu itu sering sekali menunjukkan raut bohong,"

Jongin terkekeh dan menyesap minumannya. "Aku kemarin malam memimpikan _noona_ ,"

Celetukan Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersedak sekali. Memimpikannya? Apa anak ini benar-benar menyukainya? Pikir Baekhyun gamang. "Sekarang aku benar-benar butuh diyakinkan bahwa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, Jongin."

"Aku suka _noona_ , kok. _Noona_ baik, cantik, lucu, cerdas dan pintar masak. Apa _noona_ tidak sadar bahwa _noona_ itu _wife-material_?"

"Jongin..." lirih Baekhyun seolah meminta lelaki itu untuk tidak lagi bercanda.

"Apa? Aku tidak bercanda, tahu. Aku serius." Tambahnya lalu tertawa. "Sayangnya aku sudah punya gadis lain yang lebih menyita perhatianku ketimbang _noona_. Jadi, _noona_ tenang saja."

"Aku butuh diyakinkan bahwa kau tidak sedang menghibur diri sendiri karena kau tahu aku pasti menolakmu," pinta Baekhyun lagi. Gadis ini benar-benar belum yakin bahwa perkataan Jongin barusan adalah jawaban terjujurnya.

"Aish, apalagi yang harus aku bilang sih, _noona_? Ah, atau harus aku panggil _noona_ dengan sebutan _princess berry_ agar kau yakin bahwa aku tidak menganggap _noona_ lebih dari sekedar kakak?"

Baekhyun tersedak lagi. Kali ini bukan karena jawaban Jongin yang mengagetkan, tapi karena sebuah panggilan yang tadi Jongin sebut.

"Kenapa? Kaget ya aku tahu panggilan itu?"

"B-bagaimana kau—"

"Aku kenal orang yang memberimu nama itu, _noona_." Kali ini raut wajah Jongin berubah serius. Ia bahkan menatap Baekhyun tepat di kedua mata cantiknya. "Aku kenal Park Chanyeol,"

Rongga dada Baekhyun menghangat tiba-tiba. Nama itu... nama itu sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar bahkan ia sebut. Nama itu, jika boleh jujur adalah alasan kenapa ia terbang ke Korea. Nama itu, adalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Dan kali ini, akhirnya ia bisa kembali mengingat apa tujuan sebenarnya ia datang kemari.

"Dia kan tujuan _noona_ datang ke Seoul?"

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas minumannya lalu tersenyum kecil pada Jongin. "Kau kebanyakan nonton film detektif, Jongin."

"Lho? Memangnya bukan?"

"Tidak salah, sih sebenarnya."

Giliran Jongin yang mengusung senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Mau bertemu dengannya?"

"O-oh, apa bisa?"

"Tentu! Tapi bukan aku perantaranya. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu apalagi bertegur sapa. Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Jongin menyudahi kalimatnya dengan _eye-smile_ nya. "Memang tak bisa hari ini, sih. Mungkin besok atau lusa, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terlihat menimbang keputusannya sendiri. Tujuan utamanya akan tercapai sedikit lagi, apakah ia akan mengambil pilihan bantuan yang ditawarkan Jongin, atau justru ia kembali sok kuat dan memilih untuk menempuh jalannya sendiri?

Dengan wajah yang menunduk dan senyum kecil yang menyiratkan penyesalan, Baekhyun kembali membuka suara. "Memangnya dia masih mau bertemu denganku, ya?"

"Jangan pesimis begitu dong! Kalau kau pesimis, aku juga jadi kehilangan motivasi, nih!"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin curiga, yang ditatap pun kini sedikit salah tingkah. "A-apa sih? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Mukamu memerah! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu dimana hal itu berkaitan denganku dan... pria itu,"

"Y-ya memang sih aku merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi ini menguntungkan untuk semua pihak, kok!

Baekhyun melukiskan _eye-smile_ di wajahnya lalu mengusap dan mencubit pipi kiri Jongin gemas. "Iya, iya. Dasar manja!"

Interaksi dua insan yang hanya beda empat tahun ini terlihat begitu mesra bagi siapapun yang tidak kenal mereka atau tidak paham bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan keduanya berjalan selama ini. Termasuk seorang pria yang duduk di dekat jendela _cafe_ yang berada di seberang _cafe_ yang Jongin dan Baekhyun datangi. Ia sejak tadi menatap interaksi mereka dengan kepala yang tak kunjung dingin.

"Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukummu, jadi jangan marah jika mereka saat ini kasmaran begitu," ujar sosok yang duduk di depan sang pria misterius itu.

"Diamlah! Kata-katamu itu hanya membuat telingaku semakin berasap."

Dengan tawa beraura sindiran, sosok bersweater biru gelap itu pun kemudian mencoba teropong kecil yang sejak tadi ada di atas meja mereka. "Wah semakin romantis saja, ya? Sampai membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibir segala." Ujarnya santai. "Kau dan segala macam ide sialanmu itu, akan selalu kalah telak dibanding pemuda itu yang langsung bertindak untuk mendekati Baekhyun."

Geraman kecil milik pria misterius terdengar hingga telinga sang sosok bersweater biru yang membuatnya tertawa lagi dan lagi.

"Harusnya kau memang tidak disini,"

"Oh, lalu kau akan mengintai mereka sendirian seperti orang bodoh? _Come on_! Akui saja bahwa keberadaanku ini menyelamatkanmu dari pandangan kasihan orang-orang, Richard."

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan mereka,"

"Tapi aku peduli... padamu,"

Telinga pria yang dipanggil Richard itu mendengar suara lirih terakhir yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya. Tapi kedua mata tajamnya tak pernah bisa berpaling dari sosok di seberang yang sejak tadi tak pernah kendur senyum bahagianya. Rindu yang membuncah di dadanya untuk gadis itu saat ini terlampau kuat untuk diabaikan seperti biasanya. Richard tidak menyangkal bahwa kehadiran sosok yang duduk tepat di depannya ini banyak membantunya dalam hal pengalihan kerinduan, tapi tetap saja, target utamanya sejak dulu adalah menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun lalu memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang sejak lama bertengger di kepalanya.

Richard sempat berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya dari mencari Baekhyun menjadi mencoba untuk memberikan waktu berharganya demi gadis dari masa kecilnya yang tidak sengaja ia temui di kampusnya beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia masih berstatus mahasiswa. Tekadnya hampir bulat untuk menjadikan gadis itu kekasihnya sembari ia mencari jejak gadis masa kecilnya yang lain dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada sosok lain yang perhatian padanya walaupun ia tak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Ayo pulang, Seohyun. Aku ada janji menjemput Kyungsoo nanti sore,"

.

.

Jongin masih asyik mengobrol panjang lebar kali luas bersama dengan Baekhyun. Berbagi tawa, berbagi pukulan ringan dan berbagi sindiran. Keduanya tampak begitu hanyut dalam suasana menyenangkan, santai dan menggembirakan yang mereka bangun sendiri sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu (kembali). Rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti masing-masing terasa begitu kuat hingga rasanya tak ada seseorang yang mampu merusaknya. Tapi kemudian, detak jarum jam menyadarkan Jongin bahwa janjinya terlewat beberapa menit.

"ASTAGA! AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Jongin sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Aish! Kyungsoo bisa mencekikku jika begini! _Noona_ , ayo pulang, aku lupa aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo jam empat dan sekarang sudah jam empat lima belas!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kepanikan Jongin. "Sudah sana cepat ke kampus dan jemput tuan putrimu itu."

"Ei, lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan naik taksi. Sudah sana, cepat. Aku tidak mau menemuimu dalam peti mati nanti malam, Jongin. Sudah sana!"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah tapi kemudian ia bergegas meninggalkan sang gadis demi menjemput gadis _nya_. Selepas kepergian Jongin, Baekhyun menatap jendela sembari tersenyum geli. Pemuda satu itu benar-benar tidak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah sekian lama. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada benda persegi hitam yang ada di atas meja.

"Dasar ceroboh. Aku antar ke kampus sepertinya masih sempat, daripada nanti dia mati kutu jika tak ada bahan pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan segera berpamitan pada beberapa pegawai _cafe_ yang sudah ia kenal. Langkahnya ia arahkan menuju luar _cafe_ dan menunggu taksi yang akan mengantarnya ke kampus Jongin.

Dilain tempat, Jongin memacu motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi dan hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo yang menunggu dengan wajah masam di pintu kampus.

"Kubayar saja deh dengan _ice cream_. Semoga dia tak kesal karena aku terlambat," harap Jongin sembari tetap menjaga kecepatannya dan keseimbangannya dalam mengendarai motor. Akhirnya, tak kurang dua menit kemudian ia sampai di gerbang kampus, dan dari jauh mata tajamnya sudah menangkap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Jongin pun mengarahkan motornya untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoo _-ya_! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak lihat jam!"

Jongin berlari kecil dari tempatnya memarkir motor menuju Kyungsoo yang kini memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kukira sesuatu terjadi padamu tahu! Kau tidak biasanya terlambat hingga setengah jam!"

Jongin membungkukkan badannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri sembari memasang wajah paling imut yang dia punya. Maksudnya sih, untuk meminta maaf Kyungsoo, tapi malah cubitan ringan yang ia dapat.

"Kau kemana, sih?"

"E—? A-aku tadi ada urusan dengan _noona_ , dan mungkin karena terlalu asik jadi aku tidak melihat jam." Jongin menjelaskan dengan cengiran tak berdosanya, lalu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok tinggi di depan Kyungsoo. Dadanya sedikit bergemuruh saat kedua matanya menatap sosok itu.

"Ah—Hai, _hyung_. Sudah lama, ya?"

Senyuman kecil tak terlihat, muncul di wajah lawan bicara Jongin. "Hai juga, Jongin. Ya, sangat lama. Berapa tahun, ya?"

"Entahlah, lebih dari tujuh tahun yang jelas, kan? Kukira kau sudah entah ada dimana,"

"Kau sungguh tidak berubah, ya?" mimik wajah sosok itu berubah sinis dalam sepersekian detik. "Aku kira kau tahu bahwa aku yang selama ini mengantar Kyungsoo pulang setiap kali kau mengabaikannya,"

Aura di sekitar Kyungsoo mendadak berubah menjadi hitam perlahan. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin melerai perang dingin yang muncul di depannya, tapi lidahnya kelu.

"Mengabaikan? Kau bercanda? Kata macam apa yang kau pakai untuk menggantikan ketidakcocokan waktu kami untuk pulang bersama itu, _hyung_?" Jongin sungguh menahan emosinya dengan setengah mati. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali saat ada Kyungsoo di sekitarnya.

" _Well_ , aku juga sama sibuknya denganmu, tapi nyatanya aku tetap bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput gadis ini kapanpun dia minta. Jadi?"

"Ah begitu? Benar juga, direktur perusahaan _Park Enterprise_ pasti selalu sibuk, ya? Apalah kesibukanku dibanding kesibukanmu ya, _hyung_? Aku tebak, kekasihmu pasti sangat senang karena bisa pacaran dengan pemuda mapan sepertimu. Walau aku juga tak yakin dia bisa bahagia jika harus bersaing dengan dokumen-dokumen dan rapat pentingmu,"

"Bagaimana jika kau tanyakan saja pada Kyungsoo? Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum kau datang dan saat ini sedang menunggu jawabannya."

Jongin kaget luar biasa dengan pernyataan sosok di depannya. Pandangannya berpindah dengan cepat dari Kyungsoo menuju lawan bicaranya lalu kembali ke Kyungsoo. Tak jauh beda dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo yang mendengar pernyataan pria itu pun terkejut bukan main.

" _O-oppa!_ Apa yang kau katakan, sih?"

"Oh, kenapa? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu dan memintamu jadi kekasihku? Apa itu kurang jelas, Kyungsoo?"

"T-tapi... a-aku tidak mau, _oppa_!" Kyungsoo meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya sambil tetap menghindari tatap mata Jongin. Ia entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa bersalah setiap kali kedua mata tajam itu berhasil bertumpuk pandang dengan bola mata bulat miliknya.

"Wah, aku ditolak, ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal dibanding calon dokter muda seperti dia yang masih belum jelas masa depannya, aku lebih baik, kan?"

Jongin terpancing dan berdehem kasar. "Kau juga tak berubah ya _hyung_ , tetap sinis seperti biasa. Dan apa kau dengar jawaban Kyungsoo? Dia menolakmu, ME-NO-LAK-MU. Jadi hentikanlah segala upaya omong kosongmu untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Pergilah jauh-jauh dan temukan sendiri gadis yang—"

"JONGIN!"

Teriakan merdu yang sudah pasti diketahui siapa gerangan pemiliknya itu mengalun dan membuat ketiga manusia yang sedang dalam suasana panas ini menoleh cepat.

" _Noona_? Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Mengembalikan ponselmu, bodoh. Aku takut jika kau akan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo, makanya aku—"

Jongin bergantian menatap Baekhyun dan pria yang sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Lalu senyum kecil penuh arti muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Karena Kyungsoo sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jelas, kurasa kau tidak punya alasan untuk menunggu apapun darinya. Dan, karena kau membawa mobil, kenapa kau tidak antarkan Baekhyun _noona_ pulang selagi aku dan Kyungsoo pulang sendiri dengan motorku, Chanyeol _hyung_?" tatapan sinis Jongin itu sebenarnya penuh arti positif, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi keterkejutannya masih belum hilang, jadi ia tak sedetik pun mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu adalah iya. Jadi, _noona_ , kau pulang dengan dia, ya? Kalau dia menyakitimu atau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan, segera hubungi aku. Aku menunggumu makan malam nanti. Dan kau, _hyung_ , mengantar _noona_ pulang adalah tugasmu sekarang. Jika kau mengabaikannya, aku tidak akan lagi menahan tanganku untuk _menyapa_ pipimu." Ujar Jongin penuh semangat. "Ayo, Kyung, kita juga pulang."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih tidak paham atas atmosfir aneh yang baru saja muncul. Bagaimana bisa Jongin membiarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan Chanyeol yang belum ia kenalkan? Apa sebelumnya mereka sudah saling kenal? Kenapa Chanyeol sekaget itu saat menemukan Baekhyun ada disana? Dan, kenapa juga dadanya berdebar kencang saat tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Jongin saat ini?

"—Kyung? Ya Tuhan, jangan melamun, hei. Ayo, cepat pakai helmnya. Aku akan mentraktirmu _ice cream_ sebagai permintaan maafku karena terlambat menjemputmu. Oh, atau kau mau yang lain?"

Kyungsoo bangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Jongin. "Ah, tidak. _Ice cream_ oke, kok."

Setelah naik dan memastikan bahwa posisinya sudah nyaman di atas jok motor Jongin, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada dua orang yang belum beranjak dari posisinya di kejauhan. Masih terpaku seolah sosok di depan mereka adalah mimpi yang terlalu indah... atau terlalu buruk untuk jadi kenyataan?

"Jangan khawatirkan mereka. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku."

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Jam digital di _dashboard_ mobil sedan hitam ini juga sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Tapi sejak deru mobil ini kembali berkumandang, tak satu pun suara mengalun untuk memecah keheningan absolut ini. Dua insan yang sama-sama tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk bicara ini juga seperti sedang terbang menuju alam bawah sadar mereka dimana masa lalu membahagiakan pernah keduanya ukir bersama. Namun akhirnya, setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia harus jadi pribadi yang berani dan kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya yang sudah sempat ia kesampingkan, sang pria mulai bicara.

"Terlalu lama, ya?"

Chanyeol tahu bahwa dalam kasus mereka, dia adalah pihak yang pantas diberi penjelasan. Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa dalam kasus mereka, Baekhyun adalah pihak yang perlu banyak menjelaskan dan memulai pembicaraan. Tapi Chanyeol sadar bahwa bagaimanapun, dia adalah laki-laki. Dan sepanjang sejarah terciptanya manusia, tak ada satu pun ovum yang bersusah payah mengejar sperma demi terjadinya fertilisasi, kan?

"Ya, sangat lama."

Hening lagi.

Chanyeol sebenarnya gemas dengan suasana yang terlampau dingin seperti ini. Ia gemas dan bibirnya sudah terlalu gatal, ingin segera bertanya banyak hal pada Baekhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi ia sadar bahwa gadis itu, sama terkejutnya dengan dia saat ini.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita bicara lain kali. Itu pun jika kau mau. Aku rasa, kita masih sama-sama tidak percaya, bukan?"

Ya. Chanyeol benar. Bahkan terlampau benar untuk sekedar menebak bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam mode sangat tidak percaya bahwa ia bertemu Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang empat belas tahun lalu ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa kata-kata. Laki-laki yang selama lebih dari empat belas tahun lalu bahkan hingga hari ini selalu hadir di pikirannya. Laki-laki yang jadi cinta pertamanya, laki-laki ketiga yang arti kehadirannya jadi sangat penting untuk Baekhyun.

"K-kau benar. Aku tak keberatan, lagipula harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan? Apa... apa kau keberatan jika lain hari kita... bertemu lagi?"

Demi Dewa Cinta yang sampai saat ini panahnya masih enggan lepas dari hati Baekhyun! Susah sekali rasanya lidah Baekhyun untuk bisa menyebut lagi nama itu?

"Tentu. Kapanpun kau mau dan siap, aku bisa meluangkan waktu. Kau tinggal menghubungiku saja,"

Mobil Chanyeol terasa begitu cepat melaju. Rasanya tadi mereka masih berputar-putar di jalan dan tiba-tiba sekarang mereka sudah entah dimana.

Tunggu.

Kenapa Chanyeol berhenti di daerah yang tidak Baekhyun tahu? Pria ini tidak berniat buruk, kan?

"K-kenapa berhenti?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal. Jadi aku berhenti sebentar untuk bertanya padamu. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

Untung saja lampu dalam mobil Chanyeol itu tidak menyala. Jika tidak, maka pipi bahkan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah seratus persen merah itu akan mudah terlihat.

"A-aku tinggal bersama Jongin. D-di apartemennya... I-ini alamatnya," Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya yang tercantum alamat apartemen Jongin. segera setelah membaca dan diam-diam memasukkan nomornya di ponsel Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan acara menyetirnya dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang mengapa gadis ini tinggal bersama Jongin? Apa hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu? Jika begitu, kenapa tadi Jongin mengisyaratkan perang dengannya yang akan mendekati Kyungsoo?

Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka sampai di lobi apartemen Jongin. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun menuju apartemennya dan Jongin tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin melarang Chanyeol mengantarnya hingga ke kamar. Selain tidak ingin merepotkan, Baekhyun tidak ingin ada atmosfir hitam lagi antara pria itu dengan Jongin.

" _NOO_ —ah, kau mengantarnya? Apa tidak merepotkan? Terima kasih sudah mengantar _noona_ pulang bahkan sampai kemari. Nah, karena _noona_ sudah dipastikan aman, kau dipersilahkan pulang, _hyung_."

Jongin membuka pintu apartemen dengan tergesa tanpa melihat interkom saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Saat menemukan bahwa Chanyeol juga mengantar Baekhyun hingga ke atas, Jongin segera mengatur dirinya agar tidak terbawa suasana dengan segera mempersilahkan sang pria untuk pulang dan tak lupa ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih karena pria itu sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Ah, t-terima kasih..."

Baekhyun menyempatkan berteriak walau lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu saat ia ingin menyebut nama Chanyeol. Dilain pihak, Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah menuju lift, menyempatkan tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara merdu Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan suaramu, kan, Baekhyun?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih dan semakin lirih seiring menutupnya pintu lift yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke lobi. Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk tapi kebahagiaan adalah rasa yang paling unggul diantara semuanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

* * *

Alhamdulillah, sudah tinggal satu chapter menuju ending kekeke.

Ada yang ngikutin dan sudah nonton AADC 2? Kekeke chapter ini terinspirasi dari pertemuan kembali setelah empat belas taun pisah antara Ranggayeol dan Cintahyun.

Dan, karena sudah mau ending jadinya per chapter nanti nggak terlalu panjang. Mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi karena keterbatasan kaje sebagai manusia dan mahasiswa yang belum juga kelar kuliahnya yha kekeke.

Semoga suka sama chapter ini, yha. Jangan lupa reviewnya, :))).

 **Salam!**

 **Kajegaje**


	4. Distance

"Jangan lupa telfon aku."

"Bawel, ah."

" _Noonaaaa_ , jangan lupa telfon akuuuu~"

"Jongin, jangan cerewet. Astaga, aku hanya pergi menemuinya. Kenapa kau rewel begini, sih?"

"Iya, kau aneh. Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyemangati _noona_ untuk bertemu dengan _sunbae_? Bahkan aku yang adik kandungnya saja tidak secemas kau, dasar berlebihan."

Jongin melempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa. "Diamlah cadel. Kau tidak paham ceritanya." Balas Jongin cepat. "Dan kau, gadis menggemaskan bermata cantik! JANGAN LUPA TELFON AKU!"

Bantal sofa yang dilempar Jongin, sekarang dilempar balik oleh Baekhyun menuju sang lelaki yang sejak tadi berteriak padanya. "Iya, iya, dasar cerewet! Semua teriakanmu itu membuatku semakin gugup, Jongin! Bukankah harusnya kau menenangkanku?"

"Inginnya sih begitu, _noona_. Tapi aku juga sedang tidak bisa tenang. Sudahlah, yang penting jangan lupa telfon aku."

"Dan jangan lupa menghubungiku jika ada kabar baik, ya. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjemputmu bahkan menyusulmu ke Jeju, kok."

Baekhyun menyentil pelipisi kiri Sehun kemudian segera mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Sudah, ya? Aku berangkat dulu, nanti terlambat. Dan, Jongin! Jangan lupa jemput Kyungsoo!"

Jongin berteriak dan Sehun menutup pintu, membiarkan kakak perempuannya berjalan dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya sejak semalam. Sebenarnya, Sehun sama khawatirnya dengan Jongin. Apalagi ia sudah tahu cerita sebenarnya, otomatis nalurinya sebagai laki-laki terdekat dengan Baekhyun yang punya kewajiban melindunginya sampai mati pun menyalak. Tapi melihat senyum dan raut kebahagiaan di wajah Baekhyun yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lihat, membuat rasa khawatir Sehun berkurang. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, entah kenapa, ia percaya bahwa laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol yang juga seniornya di kampus dulu itu akan melindungi gadis mungil kesayangannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Dan jika ada hal tidak terduga yang terjadi antara mereka, jika itu buruk, maka aku akan jadi orang pertama yang membuat wajah orang itu tak lagi simetris."

Jongin merinding tiba-tiba. Walau sekarang tubuhnya kurus begitu, Sehun adalah pemegang sabuk hitam saat ia SMA dulu.

"Kau juga tak akan membiarkannya, kan?"

"Kalau kau mengincar wajahnya, aku akan dengan senang hati membungkam jantungnya dengan panah kesayanganku."

Jika Sehun adalah ahli bela diri, maka Jongin adalah master panahan. Sejak kecil, ia sudah dilatih oleh ayahnya bermain panahan, jadi tak heran jika saat ini ia sudah terlampau mahir untuk urusan panah memanah. Sayangnya, itu tak berlaku dalam urusan cinta, ya, Jongin?

.

"Ahh, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak jalan-jalan."

"Maaf ya, jalan-jalannya molor karena pekerjaanku."

"Tidak masalah, kok. Lagipula, aku jadi punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan sendiri tadi. Asyik, kok."

"Aku ikut senang kalau kau juga merasa begitu, Baekhyun."

Dada Baekhyun menghangat dan menjadi sangat hangat tiiba-tiba. Rasanya aneh, dia harusnya bisa biasa saja karena pria ini hanya memanggil namanya seperti orang lain biasa melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa, panggilan dari pria ini terasa begitu... spesial?

"Maafkan aku,"

Atmosfir santai yang sempat muncul kini kembali berganti dengan atmosfir yang lebih serius. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak mau membicarakan ini dengan suasana yang kaku, ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun dengan santai dan bukan raut ketakutan yang seperti ini.

"Jalan-jalan, yuk? Sebentar lagi kan matahari terbenam, kau bisa cerita sambil kita jalan." Tawar Chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak akan ditolak oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Baba dan Mama bercerai, aku dibawa pergi Ibu dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada adikku,"

"Maksudmu, Shixun?"

"Sekarang namanya Sehun, dan sejak aku pindah kemari, aku tinggal bersamanya juga."

"Jadi, kau, Sehun dan Jongin tinggal bersama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Kaki mungilnya yang terayun statis terasa begitu pas ketika disandingkan dengan kaki Chanyeol yang berisi.

"Habis, aku kan tidak punya tujuan. Dan aku juga belum berpenghasilan, kau tahu. Mana bisa aku punya tempat tinggal sendiri?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Lanjutkan ceritamu,"

"Ya, begitu. Aku dibawa Ibu pergi, ke luar Korea. Aku bahkan tak tahu sedikitpun kabar Sehun dan Baba sejak kami pergi. Mama tak mau membahas tentang Baba dan Sehun, jadi aku juga tidak berani banyak bertanya."

"Empat belas tahun, kau tidak tahu sedikit pun?"

"Lebih tepatnya sih, tidak berani tanya pada Mama. Tapi aku mencari tahu semampuku lewat internet yang waktu itu juga aku belum paham penggunaannya. Aku juga harus membantu Mama bekerja, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari informasi tentang Sehun, Baba maupun kau."

"Dimana kau tinggal setelah kau pergi dari sini waktu itu?"

"Mama membawaku ke London, kami menumpang di apartemen salah satu sahabat Mama yang kebetulan punya dua apartemen. Kehidupan disana keras, apalagi aku tidak sama sekali mengerti apa yang orang-orang itu katakan. Untungnya, dalam setengah tahun, perlahan aku bisa mempelajari bahasa mereka dengan cukup baik. Semua keadaan yang aku lalui tak semudah yang kau pikir, Chanyeol. Aku ingin mencari tahu kabarmu dan juga adik dan Babaku. Tapi aku tak punya waktu, karena keluargaku tak sekaya keluargamu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sedikit terkejut karena baru saja, seolah Baekhyun membaca pikirannya dulu. Pikiran tentang Baekhyun yang dengan mudahnya meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah dengan susah payah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Pikiran tentang Baekhyun yang tak pernah berhasil ia temukan keberadaannya walau ia sudah susah payah mencari. Pikiran tentang Baekhyun yang sudah hidup lebih bahagia dan sudah pasti melupakannya sejak kepergian mendadak tanpa kata waktu itu. Jika ditelusur, seluruh praduga Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tidak ada yang baik. Mungkin karena ia marah dan merasa dicampakkan saat itu. Tapi walau begitu, entah kenapa, hati kecil Chanyeol selalu yakin bahwa gadis mungilnya akan kembali dan mereka akan bisa bersama seperti dulu.

"Nih, hapus air matamu." Chanyeol memberikan sapu tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Oh, mataharinya sudah hampir tenggelam! Ayo, Baek!"

Refleks, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju spot melihat matahari terbenam yang lebih baik daripada pesisir pantai. Disana, Chanyeol terpesona dua kali. Pertama, karena keindahan lukisan alam milik Tuhan dan yang kedua adalah... gadis mungilnya yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Rasanya, sudah berabad-abad lalu ia tidak menyaksikan senyum dan tawa itu.

Seolah tersihir dengan pesona yang menyelimutinya, Chanyeol menghapus jarak yang ada diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun tepat saat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Lembut tapi penuh rasa. Chanyeol menumpahkan seluruh amarah bercampur tumpukan rindunya dalam ciuman lembut itu. Ia ingin melepas siksaan rindu yang selama ini membelenggunya tanpa henti. Rindu yang tak berhenti muncul dan tak berhenti bertumbuh sejak menghilangnya sang penawar. Rindu yang awalnya indah, lama-lama berubah jadi siksaan luar biasa bagi Chanyeol yang tak kunjung bisa menemukan sang penawar. Dan hari ini, ia merasa begitu lega. Dengan kedua mata yang ia pejamkan, perlahan ia salurkan seluruh perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan besar milik Chanyeol, semakin lembut mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun, sedangkan kedua tangan milik Baekhyun, sibuk memeluk sang raksasa dengan erat, seolah siksa rindunya juga sedang diobati oleh sang pemilik rindu. Mentari hari ini jadi saksi bisu, betapa kuatnya cinta kedua insan yang terpisak waktu dan jarak begitu jauh. Mentari sore ini jadi bukti bahwa rindu butuh diobati, bukan hanya dipendam dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

 _The sun is filling up the room_

 _And I can hear you dreaming_

 _Do you feel the way I do right now?_

 _I wish we would just give up_

 _Cause the best part is falling_

 _Call it anything but love_

Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Jam di dinding kamar Jongin masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, tapi Kyungsoo sudah rapi. Ia juga terlihat sibuk merapikan koper besarnya yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur Jongin. Luhan yang tidur bersamanya, menunjukkan wajah sedih yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kyungieee~ Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi? Apa Tuan Do tidak bisa mengubah perintahnya? Kyungieee, jangan pergi doooong~"

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi, Luhan. Tapi ayah memaksaku untuk pindah. Kau sudah dengar sendiri apa kata ayahku, kan? Dia sudah mengurus dokumen magangku di Rumah Sakit Haido Pusat. Jika sudah begitu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

Luhan berdiri, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya ini akan meneruskan studinya di Jepang dan tidak di Seoul. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, keputusan dari sang ayah ini turun tepat satu minggu sebelum wisuda! Bagaimana cara Kyungsoo bisa menolak?

Sebenarnya, sejak tiga hari lalu, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun plus terkadang Chanyeol, menginap di apartemen Jongin dan Sehun. Karena keterbatasan tempat tidur, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidur di kamar Jongin dan Baekhyun tidur di kamar Sehun bersama sang pemilik kamar. Jika Chanyeol menginap, maka di ruang tamu akan ada dua pria yang tidur di sofa. Jika tidak, maka seperti tadi malam, hanya Jongin yang tidur di sofa setelah pesta kelulusan ketiga mahasiswa itu selesai digelar.

Kemarin adalah wisuda ketiganya, dan tadi malam mereka merayakannya dengan pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Jongin dan Sehun. Harusnya mereka tidak mabuk, tapi sialnya dua tetua diantara keenamnya memaksa keempat orang lainnya untuk minum dan ya, bisa ditebak, dua gadis yang tidak tahan alkohol itu lebih dulu tumbang ketimbang sang pria.

"Eh iya, kau harusnya lihat saat Jongin mengigau tadi malam. Dia lucu sekali, Kyungiee~ Sayang aku tidak sempat merekamnya!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu melempar handuk bersih pada Luhan. "Malah membicarakan Jongin. Sudah sana mandi, rusa itu kalau mandi lama. Nanti aku bisa terlambat, tahu!"

Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah betenya. Sepeninggal Luhan, Kyungsoo kembali duduk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku melihatnya, kok, Lu. Bahkan aku merekamnya dengan baik di kepalaku. Dan akan kuputar kapanpun aku merindukannya,"

Ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu, dan Kyungsoo pun membukanya.

"Oh, kukira kau belum bangun. Apa kamar mandinya kosong? Kepalaku pusing sekali, sepertinya aku _hangover_."

Jongin mendadak mual dan langsung berlari menuju wastafel dapur untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Mabuk memang tidak pernah jadi jodohnya, lagipula kenapa juga dokter muda seperti dirinya mabuk?

"Kamar mandi sedang dipakai Luhan. Jongin, kau baik? Aku buatkan sup, ya? Kau tunggu saja di sofa, nanti begitu supnya siap, aku akan mengantarnya kesana."

Karena masih pusing, Jongin menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan hanya duduk, melainkan kembali tidur.

Sekitar lima belas menit, sup buatan Kyungsoo sudah jadi. Harumnya terlalu menggoda perut hingga Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu bangun dan muntah-muntah di kamar mandi pun tergoda untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau masak sup, ya? Aku boleh minta?"

"Kalian ini, habis berapa botol, sih tadi malam? Ya sana ambil, setelah selesai cuci sendiri, ya. Jangan lupa langsung mandi, Sehun. Nanti aku bisa terlambat kalau kalian mandinya siang,"

"Astaga, kenapa wanita selalu cerewet, sih? Iya, iya. Aku akan melakukan semua apa yang tadi kau katakan, Kyungsoo. Sekarang, berikan saja sup itu pada Jongin, dan biarkan aku menyantap sup ini. Aku sudah kelaparan,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan segera membawa sup untuk Jongin menuju ruang tamu, tempat Jongin tidur tiga hari belakangan. Sesuai dugaannya, lelaki itu kembali tertidur setelah muntah. Rasa iba muncul di benak Kyungsoo, ia tidak tega membangunkan Jongin yang terlihat begitu lelah. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, sup ini akan dingin jika tidak segera dimakan.

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak menguatkan tekat untuk membiarkan Jongin tidur, sang dokter muda itu ternyata kembali mengigau tidak jelas. Senyuman geli terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo seiring sinar matahari yang perlahan masuk melalui jendela balkon dan menghampiri wajah Jongin.

"Hei, bangun. Supnya sudah siap, nih."

Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jongin, tapi laki-laki itu tidak segera bangun.

"Kalau membangunkan dia, harus dijewer, tahu." Ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjewer pelan telinga Jongin hingga pemuda itu bangun.

" _Noona_! Ish, aku kan sedang mimpi indah! Mengganggu saja, sih!" protes Jongin dengan mata separuh tertutup. "O-oh, Kyungsoo?"

"Supnya, Jongin. Nanti keburu dingin,"

"A-ah, ya. Akan segera kuhabiskan!"

Jongin segera mengambil mangkuk berisi sup buatan Kyungsoo dan menghabiskannya tanpa jeda panjang. Selain kelaparan, sup buatan Kyungsoo ini benar-benar lezat, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Jongin untuk menunda makan makanan lezat ini, kan?

"Hei hitam, cepat mandi, sana! Aku sudah selesai beres-beres, kok." Teriak Luhan seraya membuka pintu kamar "Wah, harum sekali! Pasti masakan Kyungsoo, ya?"

"Siapapun yang jadi suamimu nanti pasti akan sangat bahagia, Kyung. Dibangunkan dengan harum masakan seperti ini itu impian seluruh pria!" ujar Sehun sembari mengeratkan pelukan Luhan di pundaknya. "Aku harap sih yang jadi suamimu nanti itu orangnya tidak ceroboh dan pemalas seperti orang itu,"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna dan ia tak bisa sedikitpun membalas perkataan Sehun. Lain halnya dengan sosok yang dimaksud Sehun tadi.

"Bicaramu memang tidak pernah bisa diatur ya, dasar mayat albino sialan. Ah, titip cuci, ya? Hari ini kan jadwalmu mencuci, aku mau mandi dulu."

Sehun berdiri cepat dan hampir saja menendang pantat berharga milik Jongin jika Luhan tidak segera menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Gelak tawa yang kemudian saling sahut di ruang tamu dan dapur membuat suasana apartemen Jongin sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Jongin—yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi, mendadak muram.

"Dari dulu tidak berani, sekarang sudah direncanakan begini malah dipisah jarak. Astaga, hidupkuuuuu~"

.

 _Please don't stand so close to me_

 _I'm having trouble breathing_

 _I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now_

 _I give you everything I am_

 _All my broken heart beats_

 _Until I know you'll understand_

Lagi-lagi begini. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa susah nafas saat ini. Selain karena sejak tadi sebelum berangkat ke bandara, beberapa kali Jongin mengusak pucuk kepalanya, saat ini pun Kyungsoo hanya berdua dengan Jongin di mobil Sehun dengan barang-barang miliknya ada di bagasi. Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun naik mobil Range Rover milik Chanyeol yang tiba di apartemen satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sehun dan Luhan naik mobil ini karena _back seat_ juga masih kosong, tapi Baekhyun memaksa adik laki-laki beserta calon adik iparnya itu untuk berangkat bersamanya dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa, Jongin juga terlihat sama saja. Dua manusia ini nampaknya benar-benar tidak pernah paham perasaan masing-masing dan cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, ya?

"Ayo, Kyung, turun. Kita sudah sampai,"

Perkataan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Pandangan gadis itu diedarkan menyeluruh dan kemudian ia benar-benar sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat terakhirnya bersama Jongin.

"Kau masuk saja, biar aku yang bawa barangnya. Tuh, _noona_ dan Luhan juga sudah menunggumu."

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menjauh dari Jongin dan membiarkan lelaki tampan itu menaikkan koper besarnya ke troli bandara. Sebenarnya barang bawaan Kyungsoo tidak hanya ini, tapi semuanya sudah atau akan dikirim ke Jepang belakangan. Jongin merasa berat saat mendorong troli berisi koper Kyungsoo. Bukan karena berat koper itu tapi lebih kepada... berat untuk melepas sang pemilik koper pergi dari sisinya (lagi). Jongin patut menyesal, harusnya memang sudah sejak lama ia mengaku saja pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia mencintainya seperti apa yang pernah dimimpikannya beberapa waktu lalu saat Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia mencintai Jongin. Tapi, itu hanya mimpi, kan?

"Hei, bung. Jika kau tidak punya rencana untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya hari ini, maka buang saja mimpimu untuk bisa membangun rumah tangga bersamanya,"

Chanyeol merangkul Jongin dari sisi kiri dan berbisik, menambahi kata-kata Sehun barusan. "Jika kau memang laki-laki, Jong, harusnya kau bisa menyatakannya hari ini. Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan waktumu, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa takdir yang akan menyapamu esok hari, kan?"

Jongin mendesah kasar. Bukannya ia tidak berani atau tidak mau, dia hanya tidak ingin merusak segala macam ikatan dan perasaan nyaman yang ia dan Kyungsoo bangun sejak kecil. Walau belakangan ia sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo lebih dari itu, tapi memangnya gadis itu juga sama dengannya?

"Sudah, sana, ajak bicara. Koper ini biar kami yang urus,"

"Ingat, Jong, kau harus pastikan tidak ada satupun perasaan yang tertinggal alias belum kau utarakan!"

" _Fighting_!" Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan memperagakan gestur tangan yang menyemangati Jongin untuk perjuangan terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan gadis kesayangannya.

Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendirian. "Hei,"

"Oh, hei, Jongin. Sehun dan _oppa_ mana?"

"A—entahlah sepertinya ke toilet,"

Baru saja Jongin membulatkan tekad untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, panggilan untuk para penumpang pesawat tujuan Jepang sudah dikumandangkan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah harus masuk pesawat."

Luhan dan Baekhyun datang dari toilet dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang baru berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Kyungiee~ Cepat kembali kemari!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang baru datang dari mengantar koper ke petugas bagasi pun langsung merangkul Jongin.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berhasil?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan. "Panggilan sialan itu mendahuluiku."

Tawa Chanyeol dan Sehun membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di dekat mereka menoleh heran. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Mereka kenapa, sih?"

"Kau ini, benar-benar ya, Jong! Kali ini kuberi satu kesempatan terakhir sebelum panggilan terakhir diumumkan. Ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, sialan! Ah, kenapa jadi aku yang gemas sih?!"

"Sehun benar, itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Jangan sampai menyesal, Jongin!"

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun bergantian dengan Chanyeol. Beberapa wejangan penuh canda diberikan oleh keduanya. Dan akhirnya sekarang, tiba juga giliran Jongin untuk mengucap salam perpisahan pada Kyungsoo.

"Hei,"

"Hei. Eum, ini untukmu. Yeah, kukira sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus memberimu kado kelulusan, kan?"

Jongin menerima kado dari Kyungsoo lalu tertawa sejenak. "Aku juga menyiapkan kado untukmu, tahu. Karena kau suka warna hitam, jadi kuberi saja pita hitam. Bukanya nanti saja kalau sudah sampai,"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Jangan mabuk lagi! Nanti tak ada yang bisa memasakkanmu sup seenak tadi, kan?" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jongin dengan tak kalah erat.

"Aku tak akan mabuk lagi, aku janji. Dan kalaupun aku mabuk, aku hanya akan melakukannya saat bersamamu." Balas Jongin. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan menghilang dan hubungi aku kapanpun kau mau."

Pelukan cukup erat dan sarat akan air mata tertahan itu berlangsung sekitar lima menit sampai akhirnya, panggilan terakhir itu diumumkan.

Adalah Jongin, sosok yang pertama melepas pelukan erat itu, dengan senyum menahan tangisnya ia menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, menghapus air mata sang gadis kemudian memperlebar senyumnya dan menutup _ritualnya_ dengan sebuah kecupan penuh arti di kening Kyungsoo. "Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai!"

Kyungsoo, tertawa sejenak lalu mengecup pipi kiri Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu pesawat yang menunggunya. Pada akhirnya, Jongin tidak bicara apapun tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan begitu pun Kyungsoo. Keduanya tetap tak menyuarakan apapun tentang isi hati mereka mengenai satu sama lain bahkan hingga batas terakhir mereka bersama hari ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol mungkin akan benar-benar penasaran dan mengutuki Jongin dengan kata-kata sumpah serapah karena membuang kesempatan yang begitu berharga untuk menyatakan cinta terpendamnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan mungkin juga akan senantiasa menyindir ketidakberanian Jongin untuk secara langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, di luar semua kemungkinan itu, apakah keempat insan itu tahu apa sebenarnya yang tertulis atau isi dari kado Jongin dan Kyungsoo?

 _"_ _Hei! Kau curang, ya? Aku bilang kau baru boleh membukanya ketika sampai di Jepang, kan? Kenapa kau buka di pesawat? Tapi, sudahlah, dimanapun kau membukanya juga aku tak peduli. Kau jauh atau dekat aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Karena toh, sebenarnya kau tak pernah pergi kemanapun, kan, Pororo?_

 _Cepat kembali!_

 _Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan menunggu sampai waktu mengizinkanku menjaga hatimu dan menyimpannya untukku sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun itu, untuk kau bisa mencintaiku._

 _Dari sahabat kecilmu yang baru sadar bahwa ia mencintaimu sejak beberapa tahun belakangan,_

 _Kim Jongin._

 _*PS: ada tambahan lagu rekaman, tolong maafkan suaraku yang pas-pasan, ya?"_

Kyungsoo menahan tawa sekaligus air matanya sekuat tenaga walau pada akhirnya ia gagal membendung air matanya. Jongin memang menyebalkan, tapi dalam waktu yang sama, ia juga sumber kebahagian. Jongin memang tipikal mudah untuk dirindukan, dan disaat yang sama, ia juga tipikal yang mudah untuk dicintai sepenuh hati.

"Bodoh, aku sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau sadar, kau tahu! Lagipula, lagu macam apa yang kau rekam untukku, huh?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menyalakan pemutar lagu itu sebelum pesawat benar-benar lepas landas.

 _"_ _From the way you smile, to the way you look. You capture me, unlike no other. From the first hello, yeah that's all it took. And suddenly, we had each other. And I won't leave you, always be true. One plus one, two for life, over and over agaiiiiin~_

 _So don't ever think I need more, I've got the one to live for. No one else will do, and I'm telling you, just put your heart in my hands. I promise it won't get broken, we'll never forget this moment. It will stay brand new, cause I'll love you over and over agaiiiin~_

 _Girl when I'm with you, I lose track of time. When I'm without you, you're stuck on my mind. Be all you need, 'til the day that I die. I'll love you, over and over again..._

 _*PS: I love you, Do Kyungsoo~"_

Cukup dengan cuplikan kado dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo. Kira-kira, bagaimanakah kado Kyungsoo untuk Jongin, ya?

 _"_ _Dengarkan lagu ini kapanpun kau mau. Karena dalam lagu ini, ada hal yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan bertahun-tahun lalu. Jangan bosan untuk menghubungiku, ya, Krong! ;)"_

"Lagu? Ei, lagu apa yang dia rekam, ya?"

Jongin memasang _headset_ di telinganya sesampainya ia di apartemen dan membuka kado Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya teman-temannya mengajaknya makan di luar, tapi karena malas, ia hanya menitipkan pesanan makanan dan menunggu mereka pulang selagi ia mendengarkan lagu yang Kyungsoo nyanyikan.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo, mari kita dengarkan pengakuanmu~"

 _"_ _From the heat of night, to the break of day, I'll keep you safe and hold you forever. And the sparks will fly, they will never fade, and every day gets better and better. And I won't leave you, always be true. One plus one, two for life, over and over agaiiiin~_

 _So don't ever think I need more, I've got the one to live for. No one else will do, and I'm telling you, just put your heart in my hands. I promise it won't get broken, we'll never forget this moment. It will stay brand new, cause I'll love you over and over agaiiiin~_

 _Boy when I'm with you, I lose track of time. When I'm without you, you're stuck on my mind. Be all you need, 'til the day that I die. I'll love you, over and over again..._

 _Saranghae, Kim Jongin~"_

Cinta yang malu-malu akhirnya terungkap dengan cara tanpa banyak laku. Hati yang terkunci untuk masing-masing pribadi, tanpa pernah diminta untuk dikunci, akhirnya berhasil dimiliki utuh walau butuh perjuangan penuh dan beberapa peluh. Rindu yang sebelumnya tumbuh perlahan karena ditahan, akhirnya kini punya muara yang siap menawarkan obat kerinduan kapanpun dibutuhkan. Jarak yang dulu dianggap remeh karena dekat, kini mulai merayap jauh dan memaksa para pemalu untuk tak peduli jauh agar selalu bisa terikat erat. Cinta tak punya alasan untuk pudar hanya karena jarak. Karena jika benar dia cinta, maka jarak terjauh seperti dunia dan surga yang tak mungkin terjadi pertemuan antar insannya pun, tak akan pernah jadi masalah yang nyata yang merusak cinta.

 _And I will make sure to keep my distancce_

 _Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

 _And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

 _And I keep waiting, for you to take me_

 _You keep waiting, to save what we have_

 _Make sure to keep my distance_

 _Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

 _How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

Pengumuman pengumuman! Chapter depan END yhaa wehehe

hayo jangan lupa reviewnya :)))

 **salam!**

 **kajegaje**


End file.
